De fil en aiguille
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Un concert, une chemise et un manque apparent de sommeil.
1. Chapter 1

Alert nouveau ship, alerte nouveau ship !

Nan mais sincèrement ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu l'épisode douze (sûrement, si vous êtes là), mais Luka est juste parfait. Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie Marinette à sa juste valeur ! Et puis il fait de la guitare. Et il a les cheveux teints. Duh. Donc oui, ceci est un Lukanette, et quoique certains trouveront à y redire je rappelle que ceci est une fanfiction. Et c'est merveilleux les fanfictions, parce qu'on peut en écrire une où Marinette est avec Chat, une avec Nathanaël, une avec Luka et même une avec Chloé, tout ça en même temps. Voilà. Et puis comme dit la chanson :

 _You're on the canon ground, / Vous êtes sur Terre collés au canon,_

 _I'm up in crackship space, / Je m'envole dans l'espace et les crackships_

 _Let's start a shipping war, / Commençons une guerre des couples_

 _Don't care if I get hate. / Et tant pis si on me déteste._

 _Don't like my pairings well ? / Si tu n'aimes pas mes pairings,_

 _Then you can hit the bricks. / Tu peux aller te faire voir._

 _This is my OTP, / C'est mon OTP_

 _I'll go down with this ship, / Je le défendrai jusqu'à ma mort._

 _I ship it !_

Mis à part ça, la note de début qui résume assez bien tout ce que j'écris : ceci était supposé être un court OS. Genre, un peu moins de 4k mots, juste pour lancer ce couple sur le fandom français. Mais ça s'est étalé en longueur. Et j'ai dû diviser en deux parties. Reste que c'est le premier Lukanette/Marika du fandom français. Donc voilà.

De fil en aiguille 1/2

Les élytres – ou ailes antérieures – des coccinelles sont généralement rouges, afin de prévenir les prédateurs de leur goût acide-amer tout sauf agréable, comme un moyen de défense naturelle. Marinette aurait bien aimé avoir ça en commun avec son animal totem. Mais elle n'avait pas la chance d'être amère ou acide comme l'insecte, et, avec sa délicate odeur de boulangerie, on aurait plus tendance à comparer son rougissement à celui d'une rose au printemps. Oui, exactement. Du genre qui attire les abeilles.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

En voilà une, justement, d'abeille. Enfin pas exactement. Un ennui, plutôt, mais pas vraiment non plus. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'en l'instant, Marinette aurait bien voulu se passer de l'attention de Luka, et de ses yeux qui scrutaient son visage écarlate.

« Si, si, mentit-elle à demi. Très bien. »

Elle n'allait pas mal, mais elle n'allait pas bien non plus. À la vérité, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place, et le garçon torse-nu devant elle ne l'aidait pas, quoiqu'il la couve avec le regard le plus tendre du monde. Marinette baissa immédiatement les yeux. Pas du tout à sa place.

À la suite du concert, Marinette était venue à plusieurs reprises assister aux répétitions du groupe, quand son emploi du temps impossible le lui permettait. Elle était toujours fascinée de la manière de chanter de Rose, tellement en désaccord avec le reste de sa personnalité. De fil en aiguille, elle en était arrivée à se rapprocher de tous les membres. Et Luka, particulièrement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée, la seconde fois, à aller chercher le guitariste sans qu'on le lui aie demandé, mais elle l'avait à nouveau trouvé en méditation, un médiator en main. La cabine de Luka lui inspirait quelque chose de très calme. De rassurant. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à la chambre en elle-même ou à la présence du garçon. En tout cas, elle avait fini par être dévolue à la tâche de le sortir de sa méditation dès qu'elle était là, et chaque fois, ils discutaient un peu plus. Un après-midi, alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers pour lui demander de venir, elle l'avait trouvé assis sur le lit, comme à l'accoutumée, mais les yeux cette fois-ci bien ouverts. Dans ses mains, un CD. En la voyant entrer, il lui avait souri.

« Dis … Marinette, ça n'est pas très courant, comme prénom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait ouvert puis refermé la bouche, décontenancée par la question.

« Euh, bah, non, dit-elle simplement, j'imagine que non. »

Ça n'avait fait qu'agrandir le sourire du garçon, qui resserra presque tendrement les doigts sur la pochette d'album.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander ton nom de famille ? »

Marinette était définitivement perdue. Si Luka voulait son facebook, ou son adresse mail, ou son numéro, il pouvait bien le demander directement, non ? Il n'avait jamais semblé du genre à s'embarrasser de si peu. Alors,s'était-elle demandé, pourquoi ces questions ? Faisant mine de rien et espérant que la conversation finirait par aboutir à quelque chose, elle répondit.

« Dupain-Cheng.

— Je m'en doutais. »

Le garçon fit tourner l'album dans sas mains, avant de le montrer à une Marinette qui ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il était question. Jusqu'à ce que la pochette soit sous ses yeux. C'était celle qu'elle avait designée pour Jagged Stone.

« Alors c'est vraiment toi qui a fait cette pochette, n'est-ce pas ? »

La brune avait passé une main à l'arrière de son crâne, gênée. Elle était fière de ce travail, certainement, mais se retrouver confrontée à l'admiration des gens n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle était habituée. Et malgré son humilité elle n'avait pas pu nier que c'était bien de l'admiration dans les yeux de Lukas. Elle acquiesça piteusement, et il lui offrit un merveilleux sourire.

« Mon dieu, mais c'est génial, Marinette ! Plus je te découvre et plus tu es formidable. »

Comme il lui tendait la pochette d'album et qu'elle ne savait pas bien que faire de ses mains, elle l'attrapa avec nostalgie et une pointe de fierté. Elle remarqua la pastille parfumée et inspira profondément.

« En plus, tu as pris l'édition limitée !

— Obligé ! Cette pastille qui sent le cuir et la sueur, c'était du génie ! »

Marinette avait rougi furieusement en baissant la tête.

« Merci. »

Luka avait eu l'air surpris et s'était approché d'elle pour lui faire relever la tête.

« C'était ton idée aussi ?

— Euh, oui. En fait, quand ils ont abordé le coût de production, j'ai cru que ça ne serait pas retenu, alors j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'ils gardent ça au moins pour l'édition limitée, avec les pistes bonus.

— Incroyable.

— Pas tant que ça, tu sais, je veux dire, en voyant Jagged Stone, n'importe qui aurait pu avoir l'idée, et au final c'est juste lui qui est génial –

— Non. Tu es géniale, Marinette, et je continuerai à te le dire jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles bien me croire. »

Marinette avait écarquillé les yeux, fort peu habituée à être l'objet de tels compliments. Bien sûr, ses parents la complimentaient, Alya aussi, et même, pour cette pochette, non seulement Jagged Stone l'avait félicitée mais en plus Adrien Agreste lui avait demandé un autographe mais … C'était différent, Luka ne parlait pas que de son travail, elle le sentait, il parlait d'elle tout entière. N'avait-il pas vu déjà combien elle était maladroite ? Marinette avait secoué vivement la tête.

« Je suis sûre que si c'était à toi que Jagged Stone avait commandé une pochette, elle aurait été sublime. »

Luka avait eu un petit rire, se disant que lui faire prendre confiance en elle n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

« D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tu en es arrivée là ? Je veux dire, comment est-ce que tu as connu Jagged Stone ? Personnellement.

— Ah, ça ! C'est tout bête, on a tous travaillé à l'hôtel du père de Chloé l'année dernière, un peu pour un stage, et j'étais chargée de trouver ce que demandaient les clients. Il logeait là à ce moment, et il avait demandé une paire de lunettes avec la tour Eiffel. Comme je n'en trouvais pas qui aille, j'avais fini par en faire une paire moi-même, et, enfin, voilà. »

L'histoire qui était supposée être simple et bête avait semblé ne faire que renforcer l'admiration du garçon.

« Tu t'y connais en création de mode, aussi, alors ? »

Marinette avait souri, sa timidité disparue un court instant. Si on la lançait sur le sujet de la mode, elle pouvait passer des heures à déblatérer sans s'en rendre compte.

« Oui ! Enfin, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire si je m'y connais, mais j'adore ça, les vêtements, les accessoires … Je passe un peu ma vie derrière ma machine à coudre, en-dehors des cours, ou à faire des croquis, et même en cours, parfois, j'avoue, parce que c'est tellement un univers qui me passionne et – »

Elle s'était stoppée net en remarquant le regard de Luka sur elle, et avait souri brièvement, gênée de son léger emportement.

« Pardon.

— Ne t'excuse pas. Ça se voit que tu aimes ça. Tu es encore plus belle quand tu parles de quelque chose qui te passionne. »

Elle aurait voulu s'enterrer dans la grotte la plus profonde du monde.

« Et, dis, je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresserait mais … tu sais qu'on donne un concert le mois prochain, à la Gallerie ? »

Marinette avait simplement acquiescé, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« C'est sans doute compliqué avec un délai aussi court, mais on n'a pas de costume de scène à proprement parler. Tu voudrais être notre costumière pour l'occasion ? »

La première chose à laquelle Marinette avait réfléchi était la contrainte de temps. Elle pourrait sans doute demander à Chat Noir de l'arranger quelques fois pour leur ronde de nuit – à charge de revanche, bien entendu – mais rien qu'avec les attaques d'akumas et les cours, elle était horriblement chargée. Puis elle s'était mise à penser à ce que tout le monde allait voir ses créations. Et elle ne savait pas si elle en était capable, outre la course contre la montre. Elle ne voulait pas embarrasser le groupe en refusant, mais savait qu'il serait tout aussi embarrassant pour eux qu'elle n'aie pas le temps de finir, ou pire, que les costumes soient laids. Elle avait baissé la tête, honteuse à l'idée de refuser.

« Oui. »

Elle avait sursauté en reconnaissant sa voix. Ça n'avait pas été son intention de dire ça.

« C'est vrai ? Génial. »

Marinette avait soupiré, trahie par ses paroles. Et c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée en cette belle après-midi, mal à l'aise comme ça n'était pas permis face à un Luka torse-nu, mètre ruban en mains et carnet de mesures dans la poche. Elle en avait presque fini avec lui. Au final, considérant le temps restreint dont disposait Marinette, il avait été décidé qu'elle ne se chargerait que de coudre des hauts et des robes, pour les pantalons, elle en avait acheté ou récupéré de simples qu'elle customiserait simplement. Elle avait commencé par les vêtements qui demandaient le plus de tissus, à savoir le haut d'Ivan, un T-shirt à manches longue rayé rouge et noir agrémenté – le batteur avait fait la demande – d'une tête de mort blanche, la robe de Rose et la tunique de Juleka. Elle étais assez satisfaite de ces deux dernières, même si le résultat était assez éloigné de ce qu'elle avait envisagé en premier lieu.

Sa première idée avait été de réunir les membres du groupe sur une même couleur, mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, ne serait-ce qu'on prenant en compte les couleurs de cheveux de chacun. Elle s'était donc décidée au plus simple, à savoir une couleur dominante par tenue, plus du noir. La robe de Rose était assez pâle, comme de la poudre pour les joues, la base était un bustier cintré qui s'évasait souplement à la taille et lui arrivait en-dessous des genoux. De là, Marinette avait découpé et noirci le tissus, dans l'optique de rendre un effet de brûlé, et si au final on aurait plutôt dit que le bas de la robe avait été trempé dans de l'encre, ça allait bien à Rose et sa personnalité. Pour le haut, elle avait fait tenir le bustier avec de nombreux rubans noirs convergeant vers un ras-du-cou qui s'ouvrait au dos avec deux boutons – du même rose que la robe, mais cela, Marinette savait que le public ne le remarquerait pas. La tunique de Juleka était noire bordée de violet, et asymétrique. À gauche, une manche trois-quarts serrée, et à droite, une bretelle fine. Pour compléter, Marinette devait encore découper des fentes dans un leggings que la bassiste ne portait plus et y faire des boucles.

Ne lui restaient plus à présent que les hauts d'Adrien et de Luka. Si elle avait eu des facilités à habiller Adrien – combien de croquis avait-elle de tenues pour lui ? –, Luka était une autre paire de manches. Littéralement. Elle avait envoyé plusieurs esquisses à Adrien, qui avait retenu un simple haut sans manches et col roulé, assez moulant, qu'il assortirait à un jean plus ample pour contrebalancer, et si elle avait au moins autant d'idées pour Luka, aucune ne la satisfaisait pleinement. Enfin, plutôt, elle avait une petite idée de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment mais espérait en trouver une autre. Luka était élancé, et grand, et Marinette le figurait portant une superposition pour le haut. Un débardeur lâche noir. Et une chemise. Mais elle n'avait de sa vie réalisé qu'une seule chemise approximativement réussie, pour la fête des pères de l'année précédente, après de trop nombreuses heures de travail. Elle hésitait à lui confectionner un simple débardeur – nul doute qu'il serait fabuleux dedans – mais ça ne serait pas suffisant par rapport aux autres membres. Elle soupira en rangeant son mère et Luka s'assit sur le lit. Il tapota la place à côté de lui et elle le rejoignit.

« Allez, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, ne voulant pas lui avouer son dilemme. Il restait à peine plus d'une semaine avant le concert. Le regard insistant du garçon la fit abdiquer.

« Je n'arrive pas à te dessiner un costume. »

Un instant, Luka eut l'air blessé. Marinette secoua la tête en tentant d'éloigner l'idée qui devait germer dans son crâne. Non, bien sûr que ça n'était pas parce que Luka n'était pas un bon modèle. Il lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

« Quoi que tu fasses, je suis sûr que ça sera parfait. »

Et une dose de pression supplémentaire, une.

« Marinette. Les tenues des autres sont fantastiques, alors j'ai confiance en toi. Toi aussi, tu devrais. Tu as beaucoup de talent. »

Elle releva la tête, décidée. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une chemise pour Luka, alors ça serait une chemise, et tant pis si elle devait faire une croix sur son sommeil pour la semaine à venir.

« Tu me fais vraiment confiance ? »

Le plus âgé opina du chef sans une seule hésitation et Marinette respira un grand coup avant de sortir de son sac son carnet de croquis. Elle l'ouvrit à la dernière page utilisée pour montrer son esquisse au garçon.

« C'est la seule idée valable que j'aie eue …

— Et elle est parfaite.

— … mais je n'ai presque jamais fait de chemise. Et c'est compliqué. Alors, hm, j'ai une proposition.

— Je t'écoute.

— Il nous faut absolument un plan de secours. Je n'ai aucune idée de si je vais réussir à la finir dans les temps – sans compter que j'ai des idées d'accessoires en plus – mais je ne veux pas faire autre chose. Alors on va trouver dans tes affaires de quoi te faire un costume si j'échoue.

— Marinette …

— Ou acheter quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. Mais …

— D'accord. Je suis certain que tu y arriveras dans les temps, mais si tu as besoin d'un plan de secours pour te rassurer, alors c'est d'accord. »

Elle eut un sourire lumineux qui lui donna envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il se retint. Pas maintenant.

.

Marinette se détransforma dès qu'elle eut mis un pied dans sa chambre. Il était minuit passé et elle devait se lever à six heures le lendemain. Mais, sur sa table de travail, le tissus attendait, bien sage. Elle avait jeté la veille se première tentative, médiocre, et devait tout recommencer du début. Elle n'avait plus que cinq jours avant le concert, et même si ô grand jamais Luka ne s'était montré pressant ou impatient, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle se repassa son emploi du temps du lendemain en tête, et puis s'assit derrière de la machine à coudre, s'attaquant au découpage des manches. Elle pourrait bien dormir pendant les deux heures de géographie.

.

« Ladybug ! »

À à peine un mètre du sol, Marinette parvint à lancer son yo-yo pour se rattraper à un poteau et atterrir en douceur. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, de glisser d'un toit ainsi, pas quand elle était Ladybug. Arrivé à son niveau, Chat Noir la regardait avec une grande inquiétude.

« Tout va bien ? Enfin, non, plutôt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Ça va, Chat. Je suis juste fatiguée.

— Tu devrais rentrer dormir. Je me charge de la patrouille, ça ira.

— Je t'assure que je peux rester. Tu as déjà pris ma place plusieurs fois cette semaine, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Ma Lady … Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. »

Marinette frotta doucement le crâne de son partenaire, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Elle lui sourit tranquillement et il fit la moue, comme un enfant. Il était véritablement adorable. Elle allait lui répondre quand un tintamarre attira leurs oreilles, plus loin.

« Bon, eh bien pas le temps de prendre du repos ! »

Elle s'élança aussi sec, suive de près par Chat Noir.

« Ne force pas, Ladybug, d'accord ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, plus amusée qu'agacée par l'inquiétude infondée de son ami. Elle n'était pas en sucre, non plus. Ils sautèrent de toit en toit jusque Tolbiac, où un akumatisé semait la terreur en attachant les gens au bâtiment de la fac. Ladybug fronça les sourcils en l'examinant. Il avait des prospectus, un brassard et un mégaphone. Un de ces objets devait contenir l'akuma, mais lequel ? Elle ne vit venir le prospectus qui volait vers elle qu'au dernier moment, et l'esquiva avec peine, sous le regard concerné de son partenaire. Le supervilain semblait plus à l'aise dans le combat à distance, alors elle allait se rapprocher.

Un lucky-charm, des jeux de mots et beaucoup d'inquiétudes plus tard, tout allait pour le mieux et Ladybug allait miraculeusement bien, à l'exception de son épaule douloureuse. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de blessures, à présent, et savait que la douleur allait refluer sous quelques jours à peine. La seule chose qui l'embêtait, c'était que ça risquait de la gêner pour utiliser sa machine à coudre. Elle sursauta en sentant des bras se resserrer autour d'elle.

« Mais non d'un chat, fais attention à toi ! »

Ladybug sourit en appuyant son crâne contre l'épaule de son partenaire.

« Je vais bien.

— Tu m'as fait tellement peur. »

Le sourire de Marinette se dissolut comme elle nota un début de sanglot dans la voix de Chat Noir. Il est vrai qu'elle avait failli à plusieurs reprises se faire sérieusement blesser, et si elle avait toujours réussi à esquiver au dernier moment, elle n'avait pas épargné à son partenaire la série de crises cardiaques qui accompagnait la vue de sa Lady en danger. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de son partenaire et posa la main sur son dos.

« Tout va bien Chaton. Je suis désolée. »

Il la serra plus fort et elle s'appuya contre lui. L'étreinte était chaude. Confortable. Elle devait se dégager, sinon …

Marinette se réveilla dans sa chambre, avec un mal de crâne indomptable. Elle regarda l'heure avant de sauter hors de son lit. Elle avait au moins une heure de retard en cours. Une voix l'arrêta.

« Reste au lit. »

Deux tasses en main, Chat Noir se tenait debout à côté du lit. Que faisait-il là ? Elle se remémora les événements de la veille. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'être rentrée chez elle, mais ça lui arrivait fréquemment, quand elle était trop fatiguée, sa mémoire arrêtait d'enregistrer.

« Écoute, je suis désolé … »

Elle le regarda, un sourcil haussé. De quoi pouvait-il être désolé ? Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir la réponse à cette question.

« Hier soir, tu t'es endormie dans mes bras, et … tu te réveillais pas. Je voulais pas te laisser sur un toit toute seule. »

Son dernier souvenir était d'avoir trouvé les bras de Chat Noir tellement confortables … C'était un mauvais rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ma Lady … Dis quelque chose. »

Bien sûr que c'était la réalité. Marinette inspira et expira longuement, avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement. Préoccupation actuelle : ne pas faire de crise cardiaque. Chat Noir savait. Bien. Bien. D'accord. Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Son partenaire se tortillait sur ses pieds. Marinette tendit la main dans sa direction, et il lui donna une des deux tasses. Ne pas paniquer. Elle se concentra sur la porcelaine brûlante entre ses doigts et souffla sur la fumée. Chat ne disait plus rien. Il avait l'air terriblement embarrassé, et elle devait faire quelque chose pour ça, en premier lieu. Elle l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir sur le lit, ce qu'il fit aussi sec. Ils étaient deux à être mal à l'aise.

« C'est … »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Le regard de son partenaire était suppliant et terrifié. Elle lui sourit doucement. Comme elle était stupide, de l'inquiéter tant.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Je devrais plutôt te remercier. De m'avoir ramenée à la maison. Alors merci. Et … je suis désolée. »

Le visage du super héros passa d'inquiet à curieux.

« De quoi est-ce que tu es désolée, Princesse ?

— De … de tout ça. Je veux dire, je suis … ça doit être décevant pour toi, non ?

— Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— À ton avis, Chat ? Je parle de moi ! Je suis juste Marinette, simplement Marinette, la maladroite, la décevante, juste …

— Tu rigoles ? Tu es ma Princesse, ma Lady décevante, tu ne seras jamais décevante. C'est toi qui seras déçue, quand … Est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Quoi ?

— Mon identité. C'est un peu injuste, que je sois le seul à savoir, non ?

— Écoute Chat … J'ai besoin de temps pour y penser, d'accord ?

— Bien sûr.

— Je … je ferais mieux d'aller en cours.

— Non. Tu dois te reposer. J'ai dit à tes parents que tu as été impliquée dans l'attaque d'hier, que tes blessures avaient été soignées mais que tu avais besoin de repos.

— Et ils ont avalé ça ?

— Bah, tu sais, venant d'un héros, ils étaient prêts à croire presque tout. C'est l'avantage du costume. Tu dois avoir faim. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

— Chat, je peux encore me lever et aller chercher un croissant.

— Un croissant, donc ? Je suis là dans une seconde. »

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, mais décida de le laisser faire. Il avait sans doute besoin de se rendre utile, pour compenser l'inquiétude et la culpabilité d'avoir découvert son identité. Quand il revint, ils discutèrent un long moment. C'était bien plus facile que ce que Marinette aurait cru. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec Chat Noir. Il était son partenaire, après tout. Elle lui demanda s'il n'allait pas avoir des problèmes, lui, s'il séchait les cours, mais il lui avait assuré être passé chez lui ce matin pour se faire porter pâle. Il avait de même ajouté que tous les problèmes du monde s'effaçaient face au sourire de sa Lady. Il était seize heures passées quand on frappa à la chambre de Marinette. Chat Noir n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir que déjà, une silhouette pénétrait la pièce. Ils s'étaient attendus à voir Sabine ou Tom, qui étaient déjà au courant de la présence du héros, mais ce fut Luka qui entra, un sac sur l'épaule et l'étui de sa guitare sur le dos. Il repéra assez vite Marinette et lui sourit doucement, avant de remarquer l'autre garçon, figé. Chat Noir fit un sourire gêné en réponse à l'étonnement de l'adolescent, et Marinette voulut s'enfouir sous sa couette.

« Chat Noir ? »

Marinette balbutia un début de discours incompréhensible, qui fit rire Luka.

« Pardon, je dérange ? Sabine m'a dit de monter … Je voulais juste, euhm … Juleka m'a dit que tu n'étais pas venue en cours, et comme j'étais un peu inquiet –

— Elle est entre de bonnes mains. »

Chat Noir était presque froid, ce qui surprit beaucoup Marinette.

« Chat ! Merci de t'inquiéter, mais ça va. J'ai, euhm, été blessée hier soir pendant l'attaque, mais tout va bien ! J'avais juste besoin de récupérer un peu. C'est Chat Noir qui m'a ramené à la maison, et il est juste venu vérifier que tout allait bien. »

Adrien était divisé. Il pouvait aller dans le sens de Marinette pour protéger leurs identités à tous les deux, ce qui était la chose la plus sage à faire. Mais il pouvait aussi dire qu'il voulait rester avec Marinette encore un peu, et faire disparaître le garçon qui tentait peu subtilement de flirter avec sa Lady. Il ouvrit la bouche. Le regard de sa partenaire le glaça.

« Oui. J'allais partir. »

Il salua brièvement les deux amis avant de sortir par la fenêtre et de disparaître sur les toits. Luka et Marinette se regardèrent un long moment, l'une trop embarrassée et l'autre trop surpris pour prendre la parole. Ce fut Luka qui réagit en premier, ouvrant son sac pour en sortir plusieurs feuilles.

« Tiens. On a fait des photocopies du cahier de Juleka. »

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

« Génial. Je me demandais ce qu'allait devenir ma vie sans ce cours de Chimie. »

Luka rit doucement comme Marinette quittait son lit et la mezzanine pour le rejoindre. Curieux, il examinait la chambre, plus bordélique que jamais. Il repéra rapidement la chemise bleu électrique à côté de la machine à coudre, et s'en approcha.

« C'est mon costume ?

— Il est pas fini ! Je suis désolée, je fais au plus vite.

— Je te fais confiance. Je peux ? »

Il désignait l'ébauche de vêtement du doigt et Marinette ne put qu'acquiescer. C'était loin d'être un travail fini. Elle avait choisi de prendre un patron simple et l'avait modifié. Elle avait finit les manches, et toutes les parties étaient découpées, rattachées entre elles par des épingles à nourrice. Le tissus était souple et mat, très simple mais d'une belle couleur, et elle avait pris la liberté de broder quelques motifs en laine noir sur le bas de l'ouvrage. La chemise serais longue, et devrais arriver environ à mi-cuisse. Elle espérait qu'il ne trouverait pas ça trop féminin. Mais s'il voulait bien le porter, et qu'elle réussissait à terminer dans les temps, ça lui irait forcément bien.

« C'est … Waouh. Tu as avancé tellement vite. Je suis impressionné. Ça va être parfait. »

Elle n'en était pas aussi sûre que lui, et secoua la tête comme pour écarter le sujet.

« Donc … Chat Noir ? »

Finalement, elle voulait bien revenir au sujet de la chemise.

« Il t'a ramenée ici ?

— Oui. Enfin, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Je dormais.

— Jagged Stone, Adrien Agreste et maintenant Chat Noir … Marinette, tu attires les célébrités. »

La jeune fille ne savait pas comment prendre cette remarque. Est-ce qu'il sous-entendait qu'elle avait des rapports intéressés avec des gens célèbres ? Non, ça n'était pas son genre de sauter aux conclusions. Et s'il avait pensé ça d'elle, il ne chercherait certainement pas sa compagnie. Elle décida de sourire.

« Et enfin Luka Couffaine. Que de grands noms. »

Il reposa le vêtement en construction et s'approcha de Marinette, pour poser une main sur sa joue.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien. J'étais inquiet. »

Luka s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ce qu'elle fronce les sourcils en tonnant :

« Non mais ça va bien à la fin ? Je suis pas en sucre, mince ! J'ai pas besoin de gardes du corps ! »

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent, et il murmura :

« Mais enfin, je n'ai jamais dit ça …

— Mais on dirait que tu le penses ! Enfin, non, c'est … Pardon. Juste, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? C'est plus un poids qu'autre chose. »

Luka grimaça, sensiblement blessé. Il aurait cru que son attention ferait plaisir à la jeune fille. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être qu'il la sous-estimait en la traitant comme ça. Pourtant, il la savait forte et courageuse. Elle lui offrit un sourire un peu dépité avant de remettre de l'ordre dans son bureau pour se donner contenance. Une pensée la frappa et elle pivota vivement pour le regarder.

« Pardon. Je n'ai pas pensé, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? À goûter ? »

Avant même que Luka aie pu répondre, elle avait filé, laissant le garçon dans la chambre. Se trouvant l'air stupide à rester planté comme un piquet, il s'assit sur la banquette remplie de coussins. Juleka lui avait décrit la chambre de Marinette comme un temple à Adrien Agreste, mais il était heureux de voir que sa sœur l'avait trompé. Il vit effectivement plusieurs affiches du mannequin – trois, exactement – mais rien qui lui parut scandaleux. À dire vrai, il y avait plus d'affiches de Jagged Stone et autres groupes de musique. Il en connaissait une bonne moitié, et le reste le rendait curieux. Il y avait aussi quelques affiches de film, des photos de ses amis, ou de sa famille, des dessins et croquis. C'était une chambre d'adolescente, en somme, ça n'avait rien d'effrayant.

Par réflexe, il sortit la guitare de son étui pour y jouer quelques notes. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'amener ici, mais il avait pris l'habitude de toujours l'avoir avec lui. Alors qu'il commençait à marmonner sur quelques accord, Marinette déboula dans la chambre, un plateau beaucoup trop rempli dans les bras. Il reposa sa guitare aussi sec pour l'empêcher de faire tomber une tasse. Il se demanda une seconde si c'était ce genre de comportement qui agaçait la jeune fille, mais en voyant son sourire reconnaissant et gêné se dit que non.

« Je suis désolée, je savais pas ce que tu voulais alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. Alors il y a des muffins à la myrtille, une viennoise au chocolat, une tartelette au citron et un éclair au café. J'ai fait du thé. À moins que tu n'aimes pas le thé ? Je peux aller chercher du café. Ou du soda. Ou quelque chose.

— Du thé, c'est très bien. »

Il faillit lui conseiller de ne pas se surmener, si elle était encore fatigué, mais ravala ses mots. Elle dégagea un espace dans le bazar ambiant pour qu'ils puissent s'installer avant de s'exclamer :

« Oh, mais je te retiens ici, tu avais peut-être des choses à faire ! »

C'était tellement Marinette, de n'y penser que maintenant. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle était aussi énergique qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Non, rien. Enfin, rien de mieux que toi, en tout cas. »

La brune rougit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et servit les deux tasses de thé. Marinette ne répondait jamais vraiment aux tentatives de flirt de Luka, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle ne le rejetait pas, mais ne l'encourageait pas non plus. Au début, il avait pensé qu'elle était simplement timide, puis quelque chose l'avait frappé. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le prendre au sérieux. Il s'était dit que s'il persévérait elle comprendrait avant de réaliser : elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour bien vouloir le croire. Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre encore un peu avant une déclaration en bonne et due forme. Pendant le concert. Et en attendant, il pouvait encore la faire rougir.

Si on avait demandé à Luka, il aurait dit que le rougissement de Marinette était proche de celui d'une plante carnivore. Sublime, vive, avec cet air tellement, tellement bon et simple, elle n'avait même pas besoin de se peiner pour attirer dans ses filets toutes les mouches du coin. Et il se comptait dedans. Mais ça ne le dérangerait pas, que cette fille le dévore.

.

Et voici pour la première partie ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

La suite viendra d'ici la semaine prochaine, je pense. Pour l'instant j'ai que 2k mots dessus, mais avec le NaNo je suis obligée d'écrire donc ça devrait pas être trop long.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

"Ça devrait arriver vite", je disais donc … Haha … Ça va presque faire un an …

Bon, voilà, mille ans en retard, du coup, et en plus ce n'est pas exactement la fin, puisque j'ai décidé de couper ça en deux, jugeant que c'était trop long. Il ne me reste _a priori_ plus grand-chose à écrire, et la troisième partie sera sans doute plus courte, pour l'instant j'ai un peu plus de 2k mots !

Merci beaucoup à **rouky666** , **Lia9749** , **Lolocando** , **animecoeur** , **Stalia** , **Guest** , **EmYaoi** et **Misatelle** pour vos commentaires ! C'est ce qui m'a donné le courage (le coup de pied au cul, ouais) de ne pas laisser cette histoire inachevée ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favori et qui la suivent, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Avec tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire patienter, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

.

De fil en aiguille 2/3

.

Samedi. Jour J. Onze heures du matin passées de dix-sept minutes. Marinette bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Dans neuf heures environ ses amis allaient donner un concert. Et enfin, enfin elle tenait dans ses mains la chemise, terminée. Elle tira sur le tissus por vérifier que les coutures tenaient bien, satisfaite. Avec sa malchance légendaire, il avait fallu que la veille au soir, sa machine bloque. Ça lui arrivait souvent, et elle n'avait pas paniqué, mais elle avait perdu un temps précieux à ré-enfiler le fil dans toute la machine. Mais après cette nuit blanche, c'était enfin terminé. Elle se repoussa de la table de travail, roulant avec son fauteuil un mètre plus loin, et rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle avait besoin de café. Et de sucre. Et d'aller à la Galerie, pour livrer les derniers costumes et accessoires.

La Galerie était un petit café de vingtième arrondissement, qui organisait souvent des événements en tous genres, lectures de poèmes, concerts ou expositions. Luka lui avait même dit qu'en fin d'année, la Galerie organisait un grand marché de Noël bio. La propriétaire, Annick, était une amie de la mère de Juleka et Luka. Très sympathique, de longs cheveux blancs coulant sur ses épaules, la légende voulait que ça soit elle qui avait appris à naviguer à Anarka, avant de quitter définitivement les eaux salées pour ouvrir son café coopératif. Elle était arrivée à Paris dix ans plus tôt, soit trois ans après la mère des adolescents, et elles s'étaient retrouvées par hasard l'été dernier. Depuis, elles se rendaient mutuellement visite dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion, et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Au début du mois précédent, Annick était arrivée alors que le petit groupe répétait, et avait immédiatement décidé qu'ils devaient jouer dans son café. La date s'était imposée d'elle-même comme l'anniversaire de leurs retrouvailles approchait et tout avait été organisé très vite. Marinette ne l'avait vue que deux fois, mais gardait un souvenir très vif du sourire chaleureux de la femme. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à sa grand-mère, mais elle se doutait que ça n'était qu'un transfert qu'elle effectuait inconsciemment. Comme elle n'était jamais là. Et que quand elle était là, Marinette la décevait. Secouant la tête, Marinette éloigna les pensées moroses. Il n'était pas temps de se laisser aller, elle avait encore du travail à faire. Elle s'étira un long moment avant de regarder sur son ordinateur l'itinéraire à prendre. Elle en avait pour une petite demi-heure en métro (1). Elle sortit son téléphone pour signaler à ses amis qu'elle arriverait d'ici une heure, le temps d'avaler quelque chose et de se rendre présentable.

Une heure plus tard, elle était effectivement sur place, ne s'étant miraculeusement pas perdue sur la route. Elle poussa la porte du café et salua la propriétaire d'un geste de la main avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait personne. Annick lui fit signe, avant de lui indiquer la terrasse avec un clin d'œil. Marinette la remercia muettement et traversa la salle. La terrasse était surélevée, et offrait une belle vue sur la petite ceinture en contrebas. Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, Marinette finit par apercevoir une touffe de cheveux qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à Luka – il fallait dire qu'elle était reconnaissable – mais, de façon assez surprenante, il n'était pas entouré des autres. Peu désireuse de rebrousser chemin, et sentant son sac commencer à se faire lourd, Marinette se dirigea vers le guitariste. Et pas du tout parce que l'idée de passer du temps avec lui lui plaisait. Enfin, bien sûr qu'elle l'appréciait, mais pas dans ce sens là. Probablement. Il y avait Adrien.

Marchant vers lui, elle se stoppa en voyant le visage du garçon s'illuminer. Pas de joie en l'apercevant, non, s'illuminer au sens littéral, à la lueur de ce que Marinette identifia immédiatement comme celle d'un briquet. Une fumée s'éleva, confirmant sa pensée. Son pas fut tout-à-coup plus agacé comme elle alla se planter devant Luka.

« Tu fumes ? »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'agaçait vraiment, qu'il fume et se bousille la santé, ou qu'il ne lui aie pas dit – voire même, qu'il le lui aie caché.

« Ah, salut Marinette. »

Elle ne répondit pas à la politesse, haussant les sourcils. Luka jeta un regard presque désespéré à sa cigarette.

« Il faut croire.

— Ça n'est pas très malin. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, et il avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute. Alors il avait vraiment voulu le lui cacher. Elle s'assit en face de lui avec un soupir.

« Je sais. Euhm, ça te dérange ? »

Elle hésita à dire oui, juste pour qu'il éteigne sa cigarette, mais à force de traîner sur les terrasses, elle était habituée à l'odeur, et après tout elle n'avait pas de remarque à faire sur le comportement du garçon.

« Non, non. »

Il eut un sourire gentil en tirant sur son tube à cancer. Même ainsi, il était séduisant. Marinette grimaça. Plus son esprit était fatigué et plus elle avait de mal à le contrôler. Et son esprit était très fatigué. Elle devait faire attention avait de commettre une erreur. Même si l'erreur était séduisante. Elle voulait passer l'aspirateur dans son crâne.

« Où sont les autres ?

— Ils sont à l'intérieur, en haut. Je suis sorti … »

Il désigna son futur cancer du regard et Marinette opina du chef en signe de compréhension. Ceci dit, les autres avaient bien tort de rester enfermer quand il faisait si beau. C'était l'été, mais l'air était encore bon. Ils avaient eu une horrible vague de canicule début juin, mais depuis, tout s'était calmé. C'était le genre de météo que Marinette appréciait. Une pensée la traversa. Pourquoi Annick lui avait-elle indiqué la terrasse si tout le monde, sauf Luka, était en haut ? Le garçon la sortit de sa tête en pointant du doigt une estrade, tout au bout de la terrasse.

« C'est la scène pour ce soir. On n'a encore rien décoré, on va commencer à installer cet après-midi. »

Marinette regarda l'estrade, qui semblait assez simple, en fait, si ce n'est qu'elle était encadrée de poteaux soutenant quelques projecteurs. Il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un plan lumière compliqué, mais ça devrait être suffisant pour un concert. D'ailleurs, qui serait en charge de la régie ?

« Il y a des prises, dehors ?

— Bien sûr. Tu vois le carré noir au sol, juste à côté de l'estrade ? Ça s'ouvre, et c'est plein de prises. »

Elle sourit, sa question était un peu bête. Elle sentait son esprit divaguer. L'odeur de tabac la fit à nouveau penser à sa grand-mère. Elle devrait essayer de lui téléphoner. Ou de lui écrire une carte, si elle restait assez longtemps dans un endroit pour la recevoir.

« Quand est-ce que tu as commencé ?

— La guitare ? »

Marinette secoua la tête. Ceci dit, elle se demandait aussi quand il avait pu commencer la musique.

« À fumer.

— Ah. Au collège. J'avais … douze ans ? Peut-être treize. »

Marinette se redressa sur sa chaise pour fixer le garçon.

« Douze ans ? »

Elle n'imaginait pas qu'on puisse fumer à cet âge. C'était l'enfance, un territoire sacré et loin des vices du monde des adultes. Luka sourit simplement, habitué à ce genre de réactions. Il haussa les épaules, mais le regard intéressé de la brune le poussa à poursuivre.

« Je faisais déjà de la guitare. J'étais assez timide, mais il y avait un gars, une classe au-dessus de moi, qui faisait de la batterie dans le même conservatoire que moi. Et un jour, il m'a proposé de monter un groupe. J'ai tout de suite accepté. On a commencé comme ça, et puis on a trouvé une chanteuse. Elle était dans sa classe. J'avais un crush monstrueux sur elle, alors que ça se voyait que c'était lui qui l'intéressait. Ça a eu plusieurs effets. En premier lieu, je me suis amélioré en guitare comme jamais, et ensuite, j'ai tout fait pour ressembler au batteur. Et, il fumait. La chanteuse ne m'a jamais regardé que comme un ami, malgré tous mes efforts. C'est une histoire stupide, hein ? »

Marinette ne pouvait pas être jalouse. Pas d'un crush qui datait de l'an deux-mille, pas pour un garçon dont elle n'était même pas un tant soi peu amoureuse. La pointe dans son cœur, c'était parce que l'histoire était un peu triste. Et très stupide, en effet.

« Fumer pour impressionner une fille ? Si tu voulais m'impressionner moi, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de fumer. »

Luka ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était la première fois que Marinette flirtait avec lui, et ça n'était même pas en réponse à une de ses tentatives d'approche. Enfin, ça n'était pas exactement du flirt, mais du moins avait-elle sous-entendu quelque chose d'autre que l'amitié entre eux. En réponse, il haussa un sourcil, et écrasa sa cigarette à demi-consumée dans le cendrier. De son côté, Marinette se fustigeait mentalement. Le manque de sommeil ne lui réussissait pas du tout.

.

Adrien était parfait. Le tissus du haut s'ajustait à merveille sur son torse, et ses bras nus suintaient une élégance toute particulière. Marinette fronça les sourcils. Le tissus était presque trop ajusté et à présent qu'elle y regardait mieux, elle nota que le blond avait pris en muscles, ces derniers temps. Elle se demanda s'il avait augmenté sa pratique de l'escrime, mais elle n'avait aucune information à ce sujet. Elle le fit tourner sur lui-même puis lui tapota l'épaule, satisfaite. Il avait une grande patience pour les essayages, sans doute grâce à sa carrière de mannequin. Notant que le travail de Marinette était fini, le blond se permit de la regarder mieux. Il aurait voulu lui parler, maintenant, tout de suite, mais n'était pas certain qu'elle apprécierait. D'abord, même si elle avait depuis le début de l'année montré plus d'aisance en sa compagnie, elle restait assez distante face à lui. Et puis, comme ça, juste avant le concert, ça ne semblait pas un bon moment pour lui révéler son identité. Il ne savait même pas si elle voulait connaître son identité. Tout ça parce que Luka avait débarqué.

Oh, sans doute, Adrien appréciait beaucoup Luka. Mais il aurait bien voulu se passer de son intervention. Et de sa proximité avec Marinette. La brune lui fit un sourire lumineux et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait été stupide de ne pas reconnaître sa Lady plus tôt. Il se sentait frustré. Comme quand, avant de partir, il passait cinq bonnes minutes à chercher les clés qui étaient dans sa main. En fait, il se sentait plutôt con. La styliste se détourna de lui pour aller examiner les tenues des autres membres.

Marinette soupira un coup avant de se reprendre. Elle avait du travail avant de pouvoir se reposer. Elle avait vérifié toutes les tenues, sauf celle de Luka. Le résultat lui avait semblé bon, mais elle craignait encore que ça n'aie été qu'une impression. Et si ça n'était pas la bonne taille ? Si elle s'était trompée dans les mesures, déconcentrée qu'elle avait été par le torse nu du garçon ? Que la chemise soit trop grande passe encore, mais si elle était trop petite … Marinette tenta de se rassurer. Il restait toujours la tenue de secours au cas où. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de décevoir le guitariste. Il lui avait fait confiance, et elle voulait en être digne. En débardeur lâche, l'air décontracté, Luka sortait la chemise du sac que Marinette lui avait donné plus tôt. Elle courut presque vers lui, et il la regarda en l'enfilant.

La taille était bonne, même pas trop serrée au niveau des épaules, et le bas était droit. Elle soupira de soulagement. C'était pile comme elle avait imaginé. Peut-être même mieux. Luka, qui lui souriait doucement, écarta les bras et tourna sur lui-même, que Marinette puisse admirer son chef-d'œuvre. Elle se figea. Elle n'avait pas pu manquer ça, n'est-ce pas ? Notant le changement de son expression, Luka s'immobilisa pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Elle est parfaite. »

En le voyant, si rassurant, Marinette aurait presque envie de le croire. Mais bien sûr qu'elle avait encore fait une gaffe. Elle attrapa les mains du musicien pour mieux regarder. Voilà, elle le savait. Se retenant de fondre en larmes, elle se confondit en excuses.

« Oh mon Dieu Luka je suis tellement tellement désolée, je n'avais même pas remarqué, mais regarde ! Tu as bien pris la tenue de secours qu'on avait choisie ensemble ? Ou sinon je vais la chercher, ta mère est sans doute encore sur le bateau. Mais quelle imbécile ! Je suis vraiment désolée, Luka, sincèrement. Tu m'as fait confiance, et voilà … »

Ne sachant comment faire pour l'arrêter dans sa diatribe, Luka finit par poser une main sur la bouche de la costumière, qui se stoppa instantanément, glacée. Il n'eut pas trop de peine à repérer le regard noir que lui envoyait le claviériste, mais il l'ignora. Il ne faisait rien de mal.

« Calme-toi, Marinette. »

Il eut un sourire amusé. Il ne remarquait pas du tout le problème avec sa chemise. Marinette prenait toujours les choses très à cœur.

« C'est quoi, le problème ? »

Retrouvant ses esprits, la brune se dégagea et fit un pas en arrière.

« Tends les bras. »

Il obéit, et ça lui apparut alors. C'était infime, Marinette devait vraiment avoir un œil de lynx.

« Tu vois ? La manche droite est plus courte que la gauche. Oh, c'est une catastrophe, je suis une catastrophe, voilà, mes parents n'auraient pas dû m'appeler Marinette, mon vrai nom c'est Catastrophe Dupain-Cheng, toujours prête à commettre une bourde au pire moment.

— Eh, c'est rien. Je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué si tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

— Oui, mais moi, je le remarque ! Oh Luka, je suis vraiment désolée … »

Elle était sincèrement horrifiée de la situation et Luka lui frotta le crâne avant de défaire les boutons de manchette – de très jolis boutons, d'ailleurs, Marinette avait le sens du détail.

« J'ai une idée. »

Et le plus simplement du monde, il retroussa avec soin les manches pour qu'elles arrivent toutes deux juste au-dessus de ses coudes.

« Voilà. Comme ça, c'est bon, non ? »

Marinette hésita à protester. Luka allait porter une chemise ratée s'il faisait ça. Mais il avait raison. Ainsi, ça ne se voyait pas du tout. Il était fabuleux.

« De toute façon, ajouta-t-il avec un air malin, je n'ai pas de tenue de secours. »

Marinette eut un hoquet de surprise comme il la fixait calmement. Il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde qu'elle puisse échouer. C'était beaucoup de pression, toute cette confiance. Mais elle était heureuse.

.

Le concert n'avait même pas commencé, mais Juleka était déjà épuisée. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à installer la scène et à décorer la terrasse, et la chaleur l'assommait. Elle préférait de loin l'hiver à l'été, à cet égard, mais elle ne devrait pas se plaindre. En hiver, jamais elle n'aurait eu la chance de jouer dans un si bel endroit. Ses doigts se seraient gelés sur ses cordes avant la moitié d'un morceau. Assise au plus loin de la scène, une limonade bien fraîche dans les doigts, elle profitait d'un léger courant d'air qui secouait ses cheveux. Rapidement, elle vit son frère s'avancer jusqu'à elle et s'asseoir à sa table, un thé glacé dans les mains. Par habitude, il sortit son paquet de cigarette, et en prit une entre ses dents. Avant de la ranger et de remettre son paquet dans sa poche. Juleka haussa un sourcil.

« Il se passe quelque chose ?

— J'essaie d'arrêter. »

Juleka eut un petit rire, très doux et grave. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de ça, et c'était assez surprenant venant de Luka. Bien entendu, il avait conscience de ce que fumer ne lui apporterait rien de bon, mais ça n'était pas le genre de son frère de décider d'arrêter sur un coup de tête. Elle se pencha vers lui, les coudes sur la table, dans l'expectative. Elle le vit passer une main légère dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était gêné.

« J'en ai un peu parlé avec Marinette. »

Juleka branla lentement de chef. Ça expliquait tout. Au début, elle s'était dit que son frère n'avait aucune chance avec la déléguée, vu combien elle bavait pour Adrien depuis toujours. Mais elle reconnaissait s'être prononcée trop vite sur la question. Ça n'était pas gagné pour Luka, mais ça n'était pas désespéré non plus. Et si ça lui permettait d'arrêter la cigarette, même si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il y aurait gagné quelque chose.

.

Les chansons originales s'enchaînaient aux reprises depuis près d'une heure et Marinette ne pouvait que regarder avec joie, trop fatiguée pour seulement applaudir. Le public du café était plus réceptif qu'elle n'aurait cru, pour un genre aussi particulier que celui qu'ils jouaient. Leur énergie était communicative, et ramenait même pas mal de monde qui passait dans la rue. Transpirante, Rose était pleine d'une telle félicité qu'elle rayonnait. Dans le micro, elle annonça une reprise un peu plus que rock'n'roll de _Riptide_.

.

Toutes les chansons du groupe étaient terminées, il était aux environs de vingt-deux heures, et Rose fit un signe à Luka pour qu'il vienne récupérer le micro. Ce dernier inspira et expira, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus sûr de lui possible avant de s'avancer. Avec les lumières dans le visage, il ne voyait pas vraiment le public. Mais il les entendait. Discuter, applaudir, chanter en chœur. Il sourit grandement en rajustant le micro à sa hauteur.

« Bonsoir ! Déjà, merci à tous de nous avoir écoutés ! »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour laisser les gens applaudir. Il rayonnait, et ça éclipsait presque son stress monstre.

« On espère beaucoup que ça vous a plus. Pour terminer ce concert, j'ai négocié avec les autres – enfin, soyons honnêtes : j'ai supplié les autres – de pouvoir chanter une dernière chanson. Je l'ai écrite très récemment, et je suis pas chanteur, donc ça serait vraiment cool si vous vouliez bien être indulgents et vous retenir de me lancer des tomates si je fais une fausse note parce que … je l'ai écrite pour une fille, ici présente, et je préférerais ne pas me ridiculiser à ce point devant elle. »

Une rumeur s'éleva dans l'assemblée. Le public avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un film à l'eau de rose, mais par chance, ça ne semblait pas les déranger. Luka vérifia que sa guitare était juste, et attendit que tout le monde soit prêt. Pour cette chanson, Ivan n'avait besoin que d'une seule baguette et de mettre des grelots sur sa chaussure, et comme Adrien ne participait pas – Luka n'était pas cruel à ce point – il pouvait aller prendre un verre d'eau glacée et s'asseoir au bord de la scène. Il joua les premières notes avec appréhension, mais la familiarité du contact de ses cordes le rassura, et il commença à chanter.

 _Ma-ma-ma-marinette, why are your eyes so wet ? / Ma-ma-ma-marinette, pourquoi tes yeux sont humides ?_

 _Dear sweet Marinette, to you I'll loose my head. / Chère et tendre Marinette, tu me feras perdre la tête._

Il vit Adrien sursauter du coin de l'oeil. Le claviériste s'était sans doute aperçu que ça parlerait de Marinette, mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette chanson – ils l'avaient répétée sur les nombreux créneaux où le mannequin ne pouvait pas venir – et il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que ça soit si direct. Une seconde, Luka chercha la jeune fille dans l'audience, sans succès. De toute façon, il n'était pas certain de vouloir à ce point voir ses réactions en direct. Il devait rester concentré.

 _You walk around, / Tu te promènes,_

 _Needles and pins, / Entre tes aiguilles et tes épingles,_

' _got me spinnin'around, / Tu me tournes en bourrique,_

' _got me on my knees, / Je suis à genoux,_

 _Beggin' for somethin' / À supplier pour quelque chose_

 _I don't know yet, / Que je ne connais pas,_

 _But I can see / Mais je devine_

 _You got a secret. / Que tu ne dis pas tout._

La partie – assez infime – du public qui comprenait les paroles se sentait de plus en plus curieuse de l'identité de cette Marinette. Certains allaient même jusqu'à se demander si à la fin de la chanson, le guitariste n'allait pas l'appeler sur scène et l'embrasser passionnément avant d'improviser un duo. Disney Channel n'offrait pas à ces gens une vision réaliste de la vie.

 _Ma-ma-ma-marinette, I like your silhouette, / Ma-ma-ma-marinette, j'aime ta silhouette,_

 _Your smell of pastries, love and sweat. / Ton odeur de pâtisseries, d'amour et de sueur._

Il se demandait pourquoi Marinette lui apparaissait toujours transpirante. À sa connaissance, elle ne pratiquait pas de sport en particulier. Peut-être était-ce à force de courir à droite à gauche parce qu'elle trouvait toujours le moyen d'être en retard.

' _Don't say yes, no, / Tu dis pas oui, non_

 _You won't say no, / Tu dis pas non_

 _If I must tell, / Si je dois interpréter_

 _Well … / Bah_

 _I don't know. / J'en sais rien_

 _Maybe I'm Jon Snow, / Alors je suis peut-être Jon Snow_

 _Maybe you're Igritt, / Et tu es peut-être Igritt_

' _cept I won't kill you, / Sauf que je vais pas te tuer_

 _Bad example, shit. / Mauvais exemple, merde_

Il entendit quelques rires s'élever et fut heureux de voir que la référence avait fait mouche. Il espérait n'avoir spoilé personne. Il savait que Marinette regardait Game of Thrones mais n'était plus sûr d'où elle en était.

 _Well, if I'm Romeo, / Alors, si je suis Romeo_

 _You'd be my Juliet. / Tu es ma Juliette_

 _Wait, they die too ? / Attend, ils meurent aussi ?_

 _Don't run, Marinette ! / Pars pas, Marinette !_

Sa voix avait craqué comme il essayait de passer dans les aigus et il s'était retrouvé à parler plus qu'à chanter. Mais ça rentrait bien dans le contexte.

 _Ma-ma-ma-marinette, you're so honest / Ma-ma-ma-marinette, tu es tellement honnête_

 _And I find that très chouette. / Et je trouve ça très chouette._

Plus de rires à nouveau, quoiqu'il ne distinguait pas celui de la seule personne qu'il voulait vraiment amuser.

 _I searched for more examples, / J'ai cherché plus d'exemples_

 _Ran through Bonnie & Clyde / J'ai croisé Bonnie & Clyde_

 _Why do all the lovers, / Pourquoi tous les amants_

 _Die side by side ? / Meurent-ils côté à côte ?_

 _No good would come, / Rien de bien ne viendrait_

 _From your corpse, / De ton cadavre_

 _I'd prefer to live, / Je préfèrerais vivre_

 _For bad and worse. / Pour le mal et le pire_

 _This song's getting creepy, / Cette chanson devient malsaine_

 _I might be scaring you, / Je te fais peut-être peur_

 _My brain ran messy, / Mon cerveau est en bordel_

 _Man, your eyes are so blue … / Putain, tes yeux sont tellement bleus …_

Il marqua une pause en continuant de jouer de la guitare, avant de faire mine de se reprendre pour continuer à chanter.

 _That's not reassuring, / C'est pas rassurant_

 _But what I mean is … / Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est_

 _Ma-ma-ma-marinette, I like your silhouette, / Ma-ma-ma-marinette, j'aime ta silhouette_

 _Your smell of pastries, love and sweat, / Ton odeur de pâtisseries, d'amour et de sueur_

 _If it's with you I'd willingly make the bet, / Si c'est avec toi je veux bien prendre le pari_

 _For your bad and better, I would try my best. / Pour ton mal et ton meilleur, je ferais de mon mieux._

Il plaqua le dernier accord avec tout ce qu'il pouvait donner, et fut salué de quelques applaudissements. Il n'avait pas merdé, alors. Sur sa gauche, Juleka lui renvoyait un sourire encourageant.

« Bon, c'est fini pour ce soir ! Merci à tous, on espère vous revoir ! »

Des cris plus ou moins déçus se firent entendre, provoquant les sourires des musiciens. Ils saluèrent tous avant de sortir de scène, où Annick les attendait avec plusieurs bouteilles d'eau un peu plus que bienvenues après cet effort.

Rejoignant le public, Luka discuta brièvement avec quelques habitués du bar qui avaient assisté au concert avant de s'éclipser pour chercher la costumière. Il avait besoin de savoir. D'avoir une réponse, même si tout ce que Marinette lui dirait serait d'attendre, et qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Il comprendrait tout, accepterait tout. Mais il devait d'abord la confronter. Il finit par débusquer la petite tête brune, à une table pas très loin de la scène, et s'approcha d'un pas vif. Marinette avait l'air serein, paisible. Elle devait penser à quelque chose de doux. Oui, parfaitement. Enfin, plus exactement, Marinette avait l'air d'être profondément endormie. Et elle devait sûrement _rêver_ à quelque chose de doux. Luka sourit, attendri. Non, ça n'était pas une des réponses qu'il avait envisagées. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de la jeune fille, l'entendant marmonner comme elle se réveillait peu à peu. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux, elle se redressa sèchement, avant de plisser violemment les paupières. Elle avait des points noirs dans le champ de vision.

« Bien dormi ? »

Recouvrant une vision normale, Marinette se tourna vers Luka, qui affichait son habituel sourire énigmatique. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à le comprendre.

« Je me suis endormie ? Oh mon dieu je me suis endormie. Je suis désolée, c'est pas du tout que le concert n'était pas génial, juste … j'étais juste tellement fatiguée.

— Et ça n'est pas très étonnant, avec tout ce que tu as fait. »

La styliste fut heureuse de voir qu'il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, même si elle se sentait un peu bête de s'être assoupie. Elle sourit tout de même, encore honteuse, et jeta un regard à son téléphone. Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas prévu que le concert dure si longtemps. Encore une patrouille qu'elle avait ratée. Elle soupira, se réconfortant à demi en se disant qu'au moins, maintenant que son identité était révélée, elle pourrait tout expliquer à Chat Noir, sans éviter le sujet ou mentir.

« Euhm, il se fait tard. Je vais rentrer. Mais, vous étiez super ce soir ! Enfin, de ce que j'ai vu … Luka, je suis tellement –

— Je te raccompagne ? Tu prends le métro ? »

Marinette secoua la tête. La proposition était alléchante, mais elle allait tout sauf dans le même sens que Luka, et ne voulait pas qu'il fasse un si grand détour. Il devait être épuisé aussi.

« Ça va aller. Tu rentres avec ta mère et Juleka, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas très loin de chez moi. »

Ça n'était pas un mensonge, en soi, elle devait être à peine à quelques kilomètres de la boulangerie, mais le trajet en transports en commun mettait une bonne demi-heure tout de même. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu de prendre le métro. Mais cela, Luka n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Encore à moitié endormie, elle embrassa lentement la joue du garçon avant de s'écarter. C'était sans doute dû à la faible luminosité, mais elle avait un instant eu l'impression de le voir rougir. Elle salua les autres membres du groupe – quoi qu'elle n'aie pas trouvé Adrien, sans doute rapatrié très vite par son Gorille – et s'enfonça dans des rues peu fréquentées.

« Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Elle avait besoin de prendre un peu d'air.

.

Quand elle arriva en face de chez elle, fatiguée par l'effort et prête à une bonne nuit de sommeil, une silhouette se découpait sur son balcon. Chat Noir était là. Elle grimaça, coupable de l'avoir laissé patrouiller seul, et sauta juste devant lui, se détransformant dans la foulée. Le garçon la regarda faire, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il avait admis et pris conscience de ce que Marinette et Ladybug n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, mais le voir de ses yeux avait quelque chose de fantastique et d'assez déroutant.

« Oh, Chat, je suis désolée pour ce soir, je pensais que je pourrais venir mais –

— C'est bon. Je sais que tu avais une bonne raison. »

Le ton de son partenaire n'était pas habituel, un peu âcre, un peu tâché.

« Il y a quelque chose ? »

Le super-héros se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air embêté, se demandant ce qu'il avait le droit ou non de faire. Il n'avais pas osé rester après le concert, s'était enfui pour ne pas assister à la probable mise en couple de sa Lady et du guitariste. Il ne savais pas où se situer dans tout ça, flottant entre la jalousie, la peur et les incertitudes.

« Je voulais te parler. De nos identités. »

Marinette soupira, vexant malgré elle son ami. Elle avait besoin de repos, ne se sentait pas la tête à avoir une conversation sérieuse.

« Pas maintenant, s'il-te-plaît.

— Si, Ma Lady. Peut-être même qu'il est déjà trop tard, mais … J'ai pas l'impression d'être honnête avec toi si je te dis pas qui je suis. »

La jeune fille observa attentivement son partenaire. Il avait la mine triste, les traits tirés et le teint pâle. Il ne se ressemblait pas, et une pointe de douleur se ficha entre les côtes de Marinette comme elle se savait responsable de cet état. Elle soupira à nouveau, offrant un maigre sourire à son ami, et ouvrit la trappe qui menait à sa chambre en l'invitant à la suivre.

« Viens. Je vais faire du thé. »

Il entra dans la chambre avec une boule au ventre, conscient de la déranger. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre. Ne pas savoir où elle en était avec Luka était insoutenable. Quand elle revint avec deux tasses fumantes, il alla droit au but.

« Est-ce que tu sors avec Luka ? »

Elle rougit immédiatement, manquant de renverser le thé, mais réussit miraculeusement à les poser sur son bureau.

« Non, non, je ne suis pas, je ne sais pas, enfin, on n'a pas – euh, non. »

Chat Noir sourit en la voyant bafouiller. C'était un trait qui n'appartenait qu'à Marinette, qu'elle avait effacé sous sa forme héroïque.

« D'accord. Alors … Je vais me détransformer. Tu veux bien ? »

Marinette secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle n'était pas prête. Les yeux verts que son partenaire dirigeait vers elle étaient pleins d'émotions. Elle sentit qu'il avait besoin de ça. Elle récupéra les deux tasses, en tendit une au héros et alla s'asseoir sur sa banquette avant d'inspirer lourdement.

« Vas-y.

— Ne flippe pas. »

Elle opina du chef, peu sûre de parvenir à ne pas paniquer. Un rayon vert entoura son partenaire, qui tout à coup disparut pour laisser place à Adrien. Adrien, comme dans Adrien Agreste. Pour le coup, elle laissa tomber sa tasse, renversant le thé brûlant sur ses cuisses avant de se relever dans un sursaut autant surpris que douloureux. Comment ça, Adrien ?

« Ça va ? Tu t'es brûlée ? »

Il fondit vers elle pour l'aider et elle le repoussa aussitôt, perturbée. Il ramena ses mains à lui, les enfonçant dans ses poches, blessé du rejet auquel il faisait face. Il la laissa monter dans la mezzanine et revenir avec une jupe sèche et un tube de biafine.

« Alors tu me détestes vraiment ? »

Marinette fronça les sourcils, paniquant plus encore.

« Quoi ? Non, absolument pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est – »

Elle se stoppa dans sa diatribe pour examiner l'expression du jeune homme. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'assimiler à Chat Noir. Ils étaient tous les deux comme diamétralement opposés. Pas plus que Ladybug et Marinette, songea-t-elle, avant de s'approcher de lui, hésitante.

« Même si … Même si je te dégoûte, Marinette, il faut que je te dise. Je t'aime. Je suis dingue de toi, d'accord ? Tout le temps, depuis toujours, et – »

Marinette sentait la tête lui tourner, trop pleine d'informations pour qu'elle puisse le gérer. Elle bafouilla, chercha les mots qui pourraient lui accorder un répit sans les trouver, commençant des phrases qui ne verraient jamais de fin avant que la voix de son partenaire ne la ramène à une certaine réalité.

« Eh, tout va bien. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte par la même qu'elle les avait fermés et tomba assise à sa chaise de bureau, plongeant maladroitement son regard dans celui d'Adrien – et c'étaient bien les yeux de celui à qui elle confierait sa vie sans hésiter.

« Non. Tout ne va pas bien. Chat … Je sais pas, d'accord ? Je …

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse tout de suite, c'est pas un souci du tout, t'en fais pas pour ça. Je devais juste te le dire parce que … enfin, voilà. Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir. Je te laisse ?

— Ou-oui. Ce serait mieux. »

Il eut une mine un peu dépitée, le garçon, mais Marinette ne pouvait tout bonnement pas lui offrir mieux que ça, pour l'instant. Quand il tourna les talons, se transformant sur un dernier _Bonne nuit_ , elle le retint d'un mot.

« Chat Noir. »

Il se tourna vers elle et elle lui rendit un piteux sourire.

« Tu es une personne merveilleuse. Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver meilleur partenaire. »

Il lui sourit également, d'un sourire bizarre, et ne répondit pas avant de sortir par la trappe, empruntant le chemin des toits.

.

(1) : Avis de parisienne, tout est à une demi-heure en métro. Tout. (Bon, c'est pas totalement vrai, mais presque à chaque fois que je regarde un trajet, que ça soit pour aller à un bout de Paris ou l'autre, j'en ai pour une demi-heure.)

.

.

Et voici donc pour la deuxième partie ! Normalement, je ne devrais pas attendre un an avant de poster la suite cette fois-ci, je vais même plutôt essayer de faire ça avant la fin du mois.

Review ? Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la chanson, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

Des câlins !


	3. Chapter 3

OH MON DIEU EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ VU LE DERNIER ÉPISODE SILENCE ?

J'essaie en vain de me calmer. C'est … Si vous ne l'avez pas vu et ne trouvez pas de lien, demandez moi en review ou en MP que je vous l'envoie. Un élément que je dois mettre ici parce que j'en suis beaucoup trop heureuse et satisfaite : très léger SPOIL qui concerne les vingt premières secondes de l'épisode : Marinette crée les costumes de Kitty Section (le groupe de Luka, Juleka, Rose et Ivan). Du coup voilà. J'ai commencé l'épisode en éclatant de joie. J'ai cinq ans dans ma tête dès que le générique commence, de toute façon.

Bref.

Merci beaucoup à **Misty** , **Lia** **9749** , **rouky666** , **Misatelle** et **Lectricite** pour leurs commentaires ! Ça m'a motivée à écrire, même si j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que je n'espérais.

Bonne lecture à tous !

De fil en aiguille 3/3

Quatre jours depuis le concert, et Marinette n'avait toujours rien décidé. Elle avait comaté pendant le week-end entier, rattrapant son sommeil et son retard sur _Teen Wolf_ , et tenu écartées d'elle les pensées qui menaçaient, au bord de sa conscience, de perturber sa douce et attendue tranquillité. À présent les cours avaient repris et l'atmosphère du collège était délitée à l'approche des grandes vacances. Les sorties après les cours étaient monnaie courante et à part quelques akumatisés à cause du BAC ou d'autres examens, Marinette pouvait dire que sa vie était calme. Elle et Chat Noir patrouillaient séparément les lundis et mardis, et ensemble les mercredis, soit ce soir même. Bien entendu, elle avait recroisé Adrien, et lui avait même parlé, mais n'avait pas été seule à seul avec lui depuis sa déclaration. Aussi, quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, elle salua brièvement ses amis, récupérant son sac et filant vers les quais pour se dégourdir un peu la tête. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Elle marcha longtemps le long de la Seine, perdue dans ses pensées, au point qu'elle finit par bousculer un inconnu, se confondant aussitôt en excuses comme elle ramassait ce qu'elle lui avait fait tomber des mains – une pochette remplie de notes de cours qui risquaient fort de se disperser au vent, remplies d'une écriture brouillonne et moyennement lisible.

« Vraiment navrée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, je suis –

— Eh, mais je te connais, non ?

— Pardon ? »

Marinette releva le visage pour faire face à un garçon, qui devait avoir quelque chose dans la vingtaine et dont le visage ne lui était pas vraiment familier. Elle plissa les yeux tandis qu'il lui tendait la main pour l'inviter à se relever.

« Tu es Marinette, c'est ça ? Ah, pardon, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas été officiellement présentés. J' suis Loïk, le neveu d'Annick, Luka nous a pas mal parlé de toi – euh, je me goure pas, au moins ?

— Non, non, du tout. Ehm, enchantée ?

— Ouais, pareil. Il avait raison quand il disait qu' t'étais un rayon d' soleil, c'est dingue ! Eh, Luka, héla-t-il. Luka !

— Quoi ? »

La voix, pour le coup bien connue, venait de plus bas, de là où les bateaux étaient amarrés.

« Y a ta copine !

— Ma qui ? »

La jeune fille rougit affreusement avant de voir apparaître la tête du guitariste en contre-bas, entourée de ses mains qui agrippaient le bitume pour le tenir ainsi. Et qui lâchèrent aussitôt qu'il vit Marinette, laissant place à un bruit de pas rapides et bientôt, plus loin, Luka franchit l'escalier avant de revenir vers les deux autres.

« Marinette ! Salut.

— Salut.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Oh, ehm, rien, je me promène.

— Tu veux boire un verre avec nous ?

— Loïk ! Elle a quatorze ans !

— Parce qu'à quatorze ans tu buvais pas de bière ? »

Luka sembla se retenir d'incendier celui qui était vraisemblablement son ami et à la place sourit à Marinette.

« Mais si tu veux t'asseoir avec nous, ce serait avec joie. On pourrait aller t'acheter autre chose ? »

La jeune fille hésita. Autant la proposition la tentait, autant elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de déranger – et puis, le Loïk était plus âgé que Luka, et s'ils étaient avec d'autres amis, c'étaient sans doute des lycéens ou des étudiants, le genre de personne qui n'avait pas tant envie de s'embarrasser d'une enfant comme elle. Elle passa son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre, se mordit une lèvre mais le plus âgé la coupa avant qu'elle ne soit venue à bout de sa réflexion.

« Ouais, viens ! En plus on n'avait plus de chips, z'avez qu'à passer au Franprix juste à côté, on vous attend.

— Marinette ?

— Euh, je te suis. »

Saluant vaguement son ami, Luka partit dans la direction des rues et des avenues, se retournant avec un calme sourire pour vérifier que Marinette la suivait. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait, à pas calculés et incertains, irréguliers comme elle alternait entre la lenteur de son hésitation et des pics de vitesse qui lui servaient à rattraper Luka – parce qu'elle voulait tout sauf le ralentir ou le gêner, ce serait le pire qu'il pourrait advenir, déjà qu'elle s'incrustait sans vergogne dans son après-midi, le forçant à aller acheter autre chose que de l'alcool, elle devrait juste être reconnaissante, aussi il était peut-être une mauvaise idée de se murer dans son silence rouge, elle devait faire une bien exécrable compagnie et –

« Ça va ?

— Hm ?

— Tu as l'air ailleurs, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient entrés dans un magasin. Face à elle, Luka s'était arrêté au rayon des sodas.

« Oui, oui. »

Il ne répondit rien, ne mit pas verbalement en question son affirmation, mais il ne bougea pas non plus d'un cil. Marinette sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et se refermer bêtement comme il la fixait intensément, l'œil inquiet comme il ne semblait pas une seconde convaincu par sa tentative d'écarter le sujet au plus loin d'elle-même. Au bout d'un temps infini, elle soupira. Le visage de Luka se plissa dans un sourire triste, et il brisa le silence.

« Je suis désolé, je t'ai un peu entraîné sans te demander ton avis. Tu n'es pas obligée, si tu ne veux pas. »

Et Marinette se retrouva à nouveau à chercher à se souvenir de comment respirer normalement dans le but de former une phrase convenable et intelligible.

« Non, je ne voulais pas – je voulais, enfin, veux, toi, non, toi, tu veux ? Je ne voudrais pas – enfin, j'ai peur, et toi – déranger ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de honte à son essai raté, tandis que le plus âgé se fendait d'un léger rire. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à comprendre qu'il ne se moquait pas, jamais. Il n'aurait pas cette méchanceté. Captant son regard, elle finit par froncer les sourcils et pencher la tête sur le côté en signe de dérision. Sa bouche se tordait dans un genre de grimace qui renforça le sourire de Luka, et enfin, elle se sentit suffisamment sereine pour parler.

« Je ne veux pas déranger. Tu étais avec tes amis, et …

— Tu ne déranges personne, Marinette, et sûrement pas moi. Je suis heureux de te voir. »

Et la phrase était tellement emplie d'une sincérité simple qu'elle ne put guère que la croire immédiatement. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir jamais entendu Luka mentir, et cette conviction la rassura infiniment comme elle marcha d'un pas joyeux vers les jus de fruits, ravie de pouvoir passer un après-midi loin de ses préoccupations.

Ils revinrent rapidement vers les quais où les attendaient Loïk et deux personnes que Marinette ne connaissait pas. Assise en tailleur et les mains occupées à rouler une cigarette, celle qui semblait être la plus jeune du groupe – mais toujours plus âgée que Marinette – discutait avec animation et Loïk. La tête posée sur ses genoux et les yeux masqués par un chapeau un autre garçon somnolait, l'enceinte posée sur son ventre diffusant doucement un quelque chose de reggae.

Les chips et nouvelles bières apportées aidant, ils furent chaleureusement accueillis, la jeune fille se présentant en premier comme Lizaïk, la petite sœur de Loïk – qui avait effectivement juste un an de plu que Marinette – avant de désigner le garçon à demi allongé.

« C'est Toto, il fait genre il dort mais la vérité c'est qu'il boude parce que Luka ne fait que de parler de toi et qu'il est jaloux.

— Zaïk, grogna le guitariste.

— Quoi ?

— Pardon ?, demanda confusément Marinette avant de se reprendre : Ah, euh, enchantée aussi.

— T'as du feu ?

— Euh, non, désolée.

— Lulu, t'as du feu ? »

Malgré elle, Marinette se trouva embarquée dans une conversation qu'elle comprenait à moitié. Les répliques allaient vite entre les adolescents, et ils utilisaient tout un vocabulaire éloigné de ce qu'elle avait entendu au collège. Elle perdait souvent le fil, observait sans trop oser prendre la parole, mais les sourires étaient communicatifs. Ils durent bien passer trois heures ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline visiblement et qu'un message de sa mère ne la rappelle au temps. Elle répondit brièvement, rassurant ses parents quant à son état de santé physique et mentale, agrémentant le SMS d'une photographie de ses compagnons (après avoir écarté les canettes de bière du champ), et vit que déjà Lizaïk et Loïk s'étaient relevés.

« On va filer, on a deux-trois courses à faire avant de rentrer. Toto, tu bouges ou tu crèches là ?

— Je sais pas …

— Ben viens dormir à la maison. »

Marinette eut à peine le temps de leur dire véritablement au revoir. En quelques instants, ils avaient disparu et elle se trouvait seule avec Luka. Comme le calme revenait elle sentit la fatigue de la journée tomber doucement sur ses épaules. Très certainement, elle dormirait cette nuit du sommeil du juste, apaisée. Mais évidemment que la vie voulait lui coller une droite avant tout ça.

[Salut ! Est-ce que je pourrais venir chez toi avant la patrouille ? Je voudrais parler.]

Elle grimaça face à son écran, l'angoisse qu'elle avait jusque là oubliée remontant de son ventre à sa gorge à toute vitesse. Elle pinça les lèvres, mourant de refuser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Aussitôt, elle masqua son écran, balbutiant une phrase qu'elle-même ne comprit pas, et répondit aussi vite qu'elle pouvait au message pour remettre son téléphone dans son sac.

[Ok]

« Rien, rien. Je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Mon vibreur m'a fait sursauter.

— Oh, murmura seulement Luka. Tu veux rentrer ?

— Non. Pas encore. Je suis bien. Dis … »

Elle laissa un temps planer, l'autre faisant signe qu'il l'écoutait. Elle se laissa mollement tomber au sol, la tête sur son sac et les genoux pliés. Le ciel était limpide, mais plus assez clair pour l'éblouir.

« Tu voudrais bien … Jouer quelque chose ? »

Si elle avait regardé Luka à ce moment-là, elle aurait vu passer dans ses yeux cette décision, cette détermination et ce rassemblement soudain de courage tandis qu'il ajustait sa guitare sur ses genoux et commençait quelques arpèges. Il les fit durer autant qu'il put, prenant peu à peu de l'assurance avant de tirer un accord long et grave qu'il laissa sonner un moment avant de commencer à chanter :

« _Ma-ma-ma-marinette, why are your eyes so wet ?_ _Dear sweet Marinette, to you I'll loose my head._ »

Marinette ouvrit les yeux, réalisant sur le coup qu'elle les avait fermés, bercée par la musique. Elle ne put contenir un petit rire, persuadée d'entendre une improvisation – Luka était tellement doué, après tout. Elle était flattée, aussi, au point de voir ses joues se colorer, comme la crustacyanine décomposée par la chaleur fait rougir le homard mourant ébouillanté.

« _You walk around,_ _n_ _eedles and pins, 'got me spinnin'around, 'got me on my knees._ »

À l'absence d'hésitation dans le texte, pourtant, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence et voir ses yeux s'écarquiller cette fois-ci. Elle n'était peut-être pas la première à parler l'Anglais, mais il lui aurait été difficile de manquer le propos général. Nope. Nope.

« _Beggin' for somethin' I don't know yet,_ _b_ _ut I can see_ _y_ _ou got a secret._ »

Pouvait-elle décemment faire simplement semblant de ne pas comprendre ? En avait-elle le droit ? Était-il acceptable de répondre ainsi à l'honnêteté permanente de Luka ?

« _Ma-ma-ma-marinette, I like your silhouett_ _e_ _,_ _y_ _our smell of pastries, love and sweat._ »

Non. Bien évidemment que non. Et puis …

Elle se redressa, regardant la guitare pour ne pas croiser le regard du garçon – qui lui aussi était pour un temps fixé au sol, timide dans son extravagance.

« _'Don't say yes, no,_ _y_ _ou won't say no,_ _i_ _f I must tell,_ _w_ _ell …_ »

Il laissa planer un temps, comme une vraie hésitation. Elle ne savait pas qu'il chantait. C'était globalement juste, mais ce n'étaient pas les notes enfilées qui donnaient sa prestance à la voix de Luka. C'était comme il pensait chacun des mots choisis, comme il les interprétait, comme on aurait dit que c'était à ses yeux la même chose que de parler, mais en plus beau, comme, simplement, il vivait sa chanson.

« _I don't know._ »

Et ce devait être contagieux, cela aussi, puisque Marinette se prit à rire à cette chute qui n'était pas exactement un trait d'humour mais juste un bout de vérité suffisamment impromptu et logique pour qu'elle soit cueillie. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Luka attrapa son regard.

« _Maybe I'm Jon Snow,_ _m_ _aybe you're Igri_ _tt_ _, 'cept I won't kill you,_ _b_ _ad example, shit._ »

Aussi concentrée que faire se pouvait avec l'intensité des yeux du garçon plongés dans les siens, elle écoutait les paroles. Elle ne voulait pas faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. C'était mille fois trop important pour qu'elle se permette de manquer un seul mot – et puis, elle rit, parce que Luka enchaîna une fausse note et un pincement de lèvres honteux et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu si maladroit, coincé entre des paroles écrites avec une touche de ridicule et son stress de l'instant. Il était beau, aussi. Et il n'abandonnait pas.

« _Well, if I'm Romeo,_ _y_ _ou'd be my Juliet. Wait, they die too ? Don't run, Marinette !_ »

Ayant abandonné son idée première de passer dans les aigus, il avait juste totalement arrêté la guitare et parlé sa dernière phrase, et la concernée ne pouvait plus que rire, infiniment joyeuse, et de la voir ainsi, il put reprendre courage et entamer la suite avec une énergie renouvelée.

« _Ma-ma-ma-marinette, you're so honest_ _a_ _nd I find that très chouette._ _I searche_ _d_ _for more examples,_ _r_ _an through Bonnie & Clyde. Why do all the lovers, __d_ _ie side_ _by_ _side ?_ »

Il était plus calme à présent, plus assuré, et Marinette était trop plongée dans l'instant pour songer à ce qu'elle en ferait, de ces sentiments et de ces paroles.

« _No good would come_ _f_ _rom your corpse, I'd prefer to live,_ _f_ _or bad and worse. This song's getting creepy, I might be scaring you,_ _m_ _y brain ran messy,_ _m_ _an, your eyes are so blue …_ _»_

Et comme il se stoppa à cet endroit du texte, comme il était écrit, il et l'impression pourtant de le découvrir lui-même, à cet instant précis, parce que la surprise de voir combien les yeux de Marinette étaient magnifiques ne s'arrêtait pas, jamais, et chaque fois qu'il y plongeait il s'y perdait. Il se reprit brutalement en manquant un nouvel accord, ronchonnant intérieurement qu'il n'avait jamais si mal joué. Il ne savait pas comment Marinette n'était pas encore partie en courant.

« _That's not reassuring,_ _b_ _ut what I mean is … Ma-ma-ma-marinette, I like your silhouette,_ _y_ _our smell of pastries, love and sweat,_ _i_ _f it's with you I'd willingly make the bet,_ _f_ _or your bad and better, I would try my best._ »

Il conclut pour son bonheur avec deux accords réussis et puis réalisa qu'à partir de là, il n'avait plus de texte derrière se cacher, plus rien d'écrit. Il avait mis le pied dans une improvisation totale et ne savait même pas ce à quoi il allait devoir réagir. Des larmes, un refus, des compliments ? Un silence sembla être le choix premier de la jeune fille, qui mit un peu plus de temps que lui à revenir à la réalité. Quand elle fut plus au clair avec la situation, elle secoua la tête, comme sonnée.

« Je, euh, merci. C'est … la chanson. Elle est très belle. Vraiment. »

Il attendit une suite qui ne vint pas. Marinette semblait à court de mots – elle regardait le garçon d'un air nouveau, et pour une fois elle ne semblait pas véritablement perdue dans ses pensées, c'était plus comme si ses pensées s'étaient dissipées au profit de l'instant. Elle regarda les yeux de Luka, et puis ses lèvres. Il se demanda si ça pouvait être pris comme une réponse, se pencha lentement en avant. Le mouvement qui suivit fut si brusque qu'on eut dit que les lèvres de Marinette étaient tombées sur les siennes après avoir trébuché sur le rebord du toit de la tour Montparnasse. Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux qu'il vit ceux de la jeune fille s'écarquiller. Elle se recula brusquement, et il sembla à Luka voir ses pensées comme des objets tangibles revenir au galop envahir son crâne et ses yeux.

« Il – il faut que j'y aille, je … suis désolée ? Enfin, c'est – tu sais –

— Je comprends. »

Et elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce que Luka comprenait, ou pensait comprendre, puisqu'elle savait elle-même qu'elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de sa phrase. Elle cligna des yeux. Il lui sourit, et le mystère de son expression était trop terrifiant pour que Marinette se résolve à essayer de le décrypter. Et si elle y trouvait de la tristesse, que pourrait-elle faire ? Et si à trop le regarder elle l'embrassait de nouveau ? Oh. Oh. Elle l'avait embrassé. Incapable de parole, elle opina du chef en direction du garçon et tourna des talons. Tandis que ses pieds frappaient le pavé des quais et que les images frappaient sa mémoire, elle sentit quelque chose de brûlant tourbillonner dans son ventre.

Elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle. D'être seule.

.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, Adrien était déjà là, dans son costume noir – celui qui faisait de lui le garçon pour qui Marinette sauterait dans le vide, s'il lui disait que tout irait bien. Sauf que rien ne pourrait atténuer sa chute de la falaise qu'elle voyait en face d'elle, dans les yeux verts et bleus qui la regardaient comme on ne l'avait jamais regardée. Elle ne put pas se résoudre à le saluer, tant une conversation anodine lui semblait déplacée. Elle le dépassa pour rejoindre sa terrasse.

« Tu étais avec Luka ? »

Visiblement, elle n'aurait pas le repos qu'elle attendait. Elle aurait dû le voir venir mais n'était pour autant pas prête à avoir cette discussion, pas maintenant que tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête et que ce en quoi elle croyait s'effritait peu à peu. Hm. Peut-être Alya avait-elle raison quand elle l'appelait Drama Queen. Y croyant à demi, elle tenta tout de même :

« Ne me parle pas de lui, s'il-te-plaît.

— Pourquoi ? »

De la banquette où il était assis, Chat Noir sauta souplement, rejoignant la petite échelle pour retrouver sa Lady qui profitait du beau temps avec une grise mine. Son regard était passé de l'attention à l'inquiétude, mais elle ne le vit pas, plongée à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Et elle était supposée gérer son partenaire slash crush-depuis-des-mois slash meilleur ami ? Elle ne pouvait même pas se gérer elle-même.

« Il a fait quelque chose ? Je te jure que s'il –

— Est-ce qu'on peut juste changer de sujet, d'accord ?

— Non ! C'est évident que ça ne va pas, et tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi, alors si c'est de sa faute, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir ! »

Ouh, voilà exactement ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre – un bout de vérité. Peut-être bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son meilleur jour, sans doute elle était trop exténuée de réfléchir pour seulement tenter de le cacher, sûrement une part de la responsabilité incombait à Luka, mais à la vérité la faute se partageait équitablement entre eux trois, et si Chat Noir avait le droit de savoir, eh bien elle avait tout autant le droit de se taire. Elle ne voulait pas expliquer, elle ne voulait pas prendre de décision, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne voulait pas faire pleurer quelqu'un. Elle voulait la paix, se reposer et ne jamais avoir à choisir rien.

« Ah non ! Ah non, tu ne sortiras pas cet argument-là, je n'ai pas envie de ça. »

Son ton était sans appel. Mais Chat Noir appela tout de même.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Et la barrière craqua.

« Parce que ! Tu aimerais savoir que je parle de toi avec Luka ? Oui ou non ? Parce que je suis perdue, parce que j'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est la bonne chose à faire parce que j'y comprends plus rien et je suis fatiguée – et personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi, et là, tout à coup, Luka et toi ? En même temps ? Commet je suis supposée gérer ça, dis, hein ? Comment ? Je dois faire quoi ? Parce qu'à coup sûr cette histoire va mal finir, comme toujours, et comme toujours par ma faute, et j'ai beau y réfléchir au point que je n'en dors plus la nuit il n'y a pas une solution que j'arrive à –

— Eh, ma Lady … Ma Lady, calme-toi. »

Mais c'était trop tard : les cieux avaient craqué et il fallait que le déluge tombe sur la terre à présent. Quant à savoir si Marinette était le déluge ou la terre, la question était ardue.

« En fait j'arrive à rien du tout, je tourne en rond, mais c'est pas possible de se fiche dans des situations pareilles, dis, je suis vraiment la dernière des idiotes et pourtant, je te jure que je fais tout pour que ça se passe bien, mais –

— Marinette ! Calme-toi. »

La voix même de Chat Noir tremblait quand il demanda cela. Il n'avait jamais vu Marinette pleurer, et sans doute il aurait pu se passer de cette vision toute sa vie. Sa partenaire était face à lui, semblant au bout du rouleau comme roulaient sur ses joues d'innombrables larmes. Sa main s'était resserrée sur le tissu de son short, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau à travers le jean. Ses yeux et ses joues étaient rougies et son autre main frottait en vain son visage dans un geste brouillon qui semblait douloureux. Tout plein de maladresse et de bonnes intentions, le garçon lui attrapa doucement le poignet, l'accompagnant s'asseoir sur sa banquette, s'agenouillant au sol face à elle.

« Ma Lady, tout va bien. Eh, Princesse. Ça va. Ça va.

— Non. Non.

— Je te jure. Allez, s'il-te-plaît, pleure plus. »

À la voir sangloter ainsi il sentait ses entrailles se déchirer d'une culpabilité qu'il peinait pourtant à comprendre. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Quoi, exactement, et quand ? Décidant qu'il s'occuperait de son propre cas plus tard et que le plus urgent n'était pas en lui mais en face de lui, il posa une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur le dos de Marinette, la caressant doucement jusqu'à ce que, fatiguées de tomber encore et encore, les larmes ne se tarissent d'elles-mêmes. Après quelques hoquets étranglés, restes de sanglots encore présents dans l'air, elle prononça difficilement :

« Je suis fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée …

— C'est normal, essaya-t-il. Tu fais des milliards de choses. Tu veux que je t'apporte un truc à boire ? »

Par réflexe, Marinette allait refuser, mais sa gorge encore douloureuse du sel des larmes la décida à demander :

« De l'ice tea, ce serait bien. Il y en a au frigo. »

Il acquiesça et disparut un moment, la laissant seule dans sa chambre. Elle espérait qu'il se ferait suffisamment discret pour que ses parents n'aient pas à questionner la présence du héros de Paris dans la chambre de leur fille – l'akumatisation du père de Marinette était encore fraîche à sa mémoire. Elle secoua la tête, sachant que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle devrait penser. Elle avait des choses plus urgentes à régler. Elle avait toujours des choses urgentes à régler. Elle allait finir par mourir de surmenage avant d'avoir seulement atteint la trentaine. Voire avant la vingtaine. Ou avant sa majorité. Elle débattait mentalement de la place que la rédaction de son testament devrait avoir dans sa liste de priorités quand Chat Noir revint, deux verres en main et la bouteille sous le coude. Elle en accepta un avec gratitude, le descendant d'un trait. Elle avait eu soif.

« Merci.

— Ça va mieux ?

— Un peu. Pas vraiment. Rien n'est réglé, et –

— Marinette, dit-il doucement en cherchant à éviter de la voir paniquer à nouveau, tu as besoin d'avoir la tête calme pour régler les choses, non ? Je suis certain que ça va aller.

— Comment tu peux dire ça ? Alors que tu es concerné ? »

Ce qu'Adrien craignait se concrétisait à présent. Il demanda timidement :

« C'est de ma faute ?

— Quoi ? Non, s'insurgea aussitôt la jeune fille avant de se reprendre. Enfin, un peu mais pas exactement, c'est … Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Adrien ?

— À propos de quoi ? »

Elle soupira lourdement. Le garçon avait bien son idée sur le sujet qui tracassait sa princesse, mais ce serait plus simple, et plus délicat de la laisser aborder la chose à sa façon.

« De Luka et toi ?, tenta-t-elle, pas très convaincue.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

— Il s'est déclaré, et … »

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Il allait mourir de curiosité, mais il ne lui demanda pas non plus d'explications quand elle reprit sans poursuivre :

« Je sais pas ce que je dois faire. C'est trop pour moi.

— Qu'on soit tous les deux amoureux de toi ? »

Ça lui arrachait un peu la bouche, et Marinette cacha son visage dans ses bras, sûrement rouge comme une coccinelle, ou comme une belle fleur, ou comme une plante carnivore. Le cœur d'Adrien avait déjà été dévoré, pourtant il lui semblait tomber pour elle pour la première fois chaque instant. Il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à sa magnificence, n'est-ce pas ? Finalement, elle acquiesça, demandant nouveau, comme une plainte, un gémissement :

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Et Adrien souhaita mille fois lui dire de le choisir. Arguer qu'il la connaissait mieux que personne, qu'il était son partenaire et qu'ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre, qu'ils n'auraient jamais à avoir de secrets ou à s'inventer des excuses pour masquer leur double vie, qu'il l'aimait depuis plus longtemps … Au vu de l'état de Marinette, sans doute elle l'écouterait. Ça lui semblerait logique, et elle avait désespérément besoin d'une réponse à son questionnement, la plus simple étant la bienvenue. Chat Noir ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle avait le choix, il ne voulait pas lui donner la liberté de l'abandonner au profit d'un autre, il ne supportait pas de l'imaginer avec Luka plutôt qu'avec lui. Mais c'était une idée folle, et stupide, et il serait horrible de lui mentir en lui parlant de confiance. Dans la situation de Marinette, il n'y avait pas un bon chemin et un mauvais chemins, juste deux chemins différents, et c'était tout son problème. Dans la situation d'Adrien, il y avait le mensonge ou la vérité, le bien ou le mal, distincts l'un de l'autre. C'était lui, qui devait faire un choix dont il n'avait pas envie. Mais, songea-t-il, ce serait pour le mieux, du moins pour sa Lady. Et si elle était à sa place, il savait quelle décision elle prendrait.

« Rien, déclara-t-il finalement. Tu n'as aucun devoir là-dessus. Forcément, l'un de nous sera triste, mais … le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est d'être honnête. D'abord envers toi-même, et ensuite envers nous.

— Je crois que je l'aime. »

Chat Noir ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse si prompte, à un arrêt si dur. Il sentit son cœur se stopper dans sa poitrine. Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il aurait dû lui mentir – mais à quoi bon ? Si ce n'était pas lui qu'elle aimait, il n'y aurait rien pu de toute façon. Il dut rester en état de choc un moment puisque le visage de Marinette était purement inquiet quand elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée, Chat, je ne veux pas …

— Je sais. C'est … même pas ton choix. T'as pas à être désolée. Ça va aller.

— Merci. Je suis désolée.

— C'est rien.

— Si, c'est quelque chose. Ne me mens pas.

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux vraiment l'entendre, que je suis triste à en mourir ? T'as besoin de le voir ?

— Oui. »

Malgré lui, un ricanement lui échappa.

« C'est cruel.

— Peut-être. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami. Ça, ça peut pas changer, pas vrai ?

— Non, ça peut pas … On est destinés, ma Lady. Chat Noir et Ladybug, à la vie à la mort. »

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son ton, un mélange de lassitude et d'espoir, on aurait dit qu'il était fatigué d'essayer de se faire croire à un trop beau mensonge. Et sa, la jeune fille pouvait le voir : pourtant dans ses mots il n'y avait à ses yeux qu'une vérité immuable. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

« Tu en doutes ?

— Je … »

Il hésita. Il savait ce qui n'allait pas. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais c'était difficile, comme aveu de faiblesse, et douloureux.

« Je veux pas être seul encore. »

Il vit l'héroïne de Paris écarquiller les yeux, hésiter, et puis sentit ses bras autour de lui. C'était lui qui allait pleurer, maintenant. Il aurait préféré attendre d'être dans sa chambre pour craquer, mais la voix de Marinette était trop douce pour qu'il ne se laisse pas fondre.

« Ça, ça n'arrivera jamais. Chaton … Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, articula-t-elle péniblement, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. Tu es précieux, et … Et je suis certaine qu'un jour, tu trouveras une fille avec qui tu seras heureux, pas une qui te fait pleurer, d'accord ? Et à ce moment je serai toujours là, et tu pourras toujours venir me parler, et on sera toujours ensemble, en un sens. Je te le promets.

— Tu promets ?

— Je te promets. Et … même si je suis amoureuse de Luka, tu sais, si je devais choisir entre un rendez-vous avec lui et une patrouille avec ton humour douteux, tu serais en tête de liste, d'accord ?

— Pf, rit-il vaguement. C'est presque pire, en fait … »

Elle se pinça les lèvres, se demandant si elle aggravait la situation, la rendait plus complexe que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Mais Chat lui avait dit d'être honnête, et c'est ce qu'elle avait par conséquent prévu de faire. Finalement, son partenaire s'écarta en reniflant bruyamment.

« Bon … On a du travail, non ? »

Elle opina du chef, appelant Tikki pour se transformer. Une fois dans son costume, elle se sentit plus à l'aise, ou alors c'était l'effet de leur conversation. Elle se sentait libre.

.

Ce ne devrait pas être une situation stressante. Du tout. Elle l'aimait – elle en avait à présent l'intime conviction, elle le sentait à l'intérieur, elle avait enfin osé poser ce nom sur le sentiment flou et chaud et rassurant qui lui serrait tout de même le ventre quand il lui souriait. Il l'aimait – elle le savait. Simple. Même plus que simple, basique, élémentaire, mais voilà. Elle était celle dont on attendait une réponse, en somme, elle allait être celle qui devait gérer la transition d'amis à couple. Et soudain elle hésitait. C'était bien ce qui allait se passer ? Soudain elle se demandait si elle avait mal compris, si Luka ne voudrait pas ça, et si la part rationnelle de son débat intérieur persistait à lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que cela finisse mal (à part peut-être le fil de la guitare électrique sur lequel elle pourrait trébucher et le coin du lit qu'elle pourrait cogner), la part émotionnelle s'agitait en tout sens, rendant impossible le discernement.

Elle devait être devant cette porte depuis bientôt une minute. Et c'était long, une minute, avec les regards de Juleka et d'Anarka qui convergeaient sur elle. Très long. Elle se pinça les lèvres, répétant les mots qu'elle voulait dire. Elle rougissait en y pensant seulement. Peut-être écrire une lettre serait pour le mieux ? Elle grimaça, songeant à toutes les histoires qui avaient découlé des lettres qu'elle avait écrites auparavant. Mauvaise idée. Alors il ne lui restait que la parole. C'était simple. Très simple. Elle posa la main sur la poignée. Tourna des talons. Alla pour s'enfuir. Croisa le regard de Juleka. Tourna à nouveau des talons. Regarda le bois de la porte comme s'il allait lui dire un secret, ou s'ouvrir de lui-même si elle y pensait très fort. Quoique, pensa-t-elle quand l'oracle se réalisa, elle aurait peut-être préféré qu'elle reste fermée si elle n'avait pas eu à croiser Luka torse nu. Elle cligna des yeux. Combien de quantité de bave fallait-il pour faire déborder la Seine, au juste ?

« Ah, Luka, tiens, c'est drôle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il rit, et Marinette rit aussi, d'abord parce qu'il était beau, ce rire, et ensuite parce qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de débiter. D'accord, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait pensé dire en premier. Il lui répondit d'un simple regard amusé avant de chercher un autre sujet.

« Tu vas bien ? Je suis content de te voir.

— Bien, oui. Et toi ? Oh, tu allais quelque part ?

— Aux toilettes. Tu m'attends une minute ? »

Il s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser passer et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans sa chambre, assise, à regarder l'eau par la fenêtre. Elle aurait voulu avoir du vernis sur les ongles pour s'occuper à le défaire soigneusement. À la place, elle tritura son porte-bonheur, en comptant les perles. Une, deux, trois, comme elles roulaient sur ses doigts. Une odeur de cigarette entra en même temps que son selon-toute-probablitié-futur-petit-ami. Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« C'est ta combientième ?

— La première de la journée.

— Ah ? »

Le visage de Luka se décomposa un peu, comme une gouache sous la pluie. Il essaya un sourire. Elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas, et il s'approcha du hublot pour souffler la fumée au-dehors.

« Pardon. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas, c'est juste que …

— Que ?

— Tu sais. »

Peut-être qu'elle savait. Et ça ne devrait pas la faire rire qu'il fume pour ça, parce que ce n'était pas drôle de fumer, ça remettait sa vie en jeu, c'était grave, et tragique. Mais elle en souriait quand même. Elle prenait plaisir. Elle fit mine de rien.

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je sais ? »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, et elle adora absolument le rire gêné derrière lequel il se cacha. Secrètement, elle aimait plus encore en être la cause.

« Que je suis un peu … nerveux ? Après ce que je t'ai dit ?

— Ah, ça, fit-elle d'un air innocent. N'y pense pas. »

Elle ne disait rien dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Mais soudain la gêne de Luka devint plus inquiète. Presque triste. Douloureuse – et ce n'était plus ce que Marinette voulait du tout mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il avait repris.

« Ah, d'accord. Oui, nan mais, oui. Enfin, je comprends. »

Il mit une petite pause pour tirer sur son tube à cancer, et elle tenta d'en profiter pour s'expliquer.

« Nan, attends, Luka, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas –

— Tu n'as pas à être désolée, c'est normal, enfin –

— C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et –

— On ne contrôle pas son cœur, et chacun en fait les frais à son tour, je comprends, d'ailleurs le mien fait de ces embardées, on dirait un morceau de punk.

— Nan, euh, mais … »

Elle se perdait elle-même, confuse de ce qu'elle avait dit et de ce qu'il disait. C'était un peu rassurant, de savoir que son cœur n'était pas le seul à s'emballer comme un vieux moteur à explosions. Un peu terrifiant, aussi. Elle tenta un sourire que Luka lui rendit. Il était un peu triste mais sincère.

« Je comprends. Vraiment.

— Attends. Écoute-moi. »

Et il posa sur elle le regard le plus doux, le plus aimant qu'il lui aie été donné de voir jamais. Il attendait. Elle devait dire ce qu'elle avait préparé, c'était le moment. OK. D'accord. Elle allait y aller. Une seconde s'écoula. Puis une autre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait préparé, déjà ? Des gâteaux ? Oh, oui, elle aurait dû venir avec un gâteau, ç'aurait été plus simple, elle le lui aurait donné et il aurait compris et elle n'aurait pas eu à parler alors que tout son vocabulaire se faisait aspirer par une paire d'yeux bleus comme l'océan lointain et libre des pirates. Comment était-elle seulement supposée parler dans ces conditions ? Regarder Luka, ça prenait déjà toute son attention.

« Oh. »

Et Marinette n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait provoqué ce « Oh. » chez Luka parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot et se contentait de bouger les lèvres pour formuler des balbutiements sans son.

« Dis, est-ce que j'étais supposé comprendre ce silence ou est-ce que je dois faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu ? »

Marinette sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et inspira une goulée d'air sur laquelle sa langue trébucha. Qu'est-ce que Luka avait pu entendre au juste ? Voyant qu'elle ne disait toujours mot, il poursuivit :

« Parce que ce serait très difficile, vu comme ton regard crie fort. Dis, Marinette, qu'est-ce que je dois en faire ? Je te jure, clarifia-t-il enfin, que tes yeux me disent que tu m'aimes. »

Et tout à coup il souriait si fort, et il était si joyeux, et il rit de joie, et Marinette vit son visage se transformer en une moue un peu boudeuse, un peu vexée, un peu déçue, qui ne masquait pas la joie dans ses joues. Il avait l'air très content, vraiment, et assez fier de lui, et c'est avec un petit plaisir qu'elle lui arracha son sourire.

« Oublie-le, ce regard, et oublie mes yeux, déclara-t-elle. »

Il y eut un fragment d'instant où il tomba plus bas que terre, et c'était un peu cruel, mais ça la faisait sourire, et puis après tout, ce n'était qu'une courte douleur.

« Je veux être la première à te dire que j- je t'aime. »

Ç'aurait sans doute était plus parfait sans le léger bafouillement. Mais Marinette n'était pas parfaite, et Luka le savait, et Luka l'aimait comme ça. Et qu'est-ce que c'était bon, mince, de se sentir flotter comme ça, et la chaleur de la main de Luka sur sa joue et le poignet de Luka entre ses doigts et puis une respiration à deux, deux respirations collées comme leurs nez se rencontraient pour préparer le terrain des lèvres, évaluer, découvrir. Oh, Marinette n'aurait pas cru pouvoir être un jour bouleversée à ce point. Elle aurait pu passer sa vie sur ses lèvres, mais il fallut bien qu'elle reprenne connaissance, contact avec le sol et le hublot et le léger goût de tabac sur ses lèvres qu'elle adorerait pouvoir faire disparaître à jamais tout en souhaitant qu'il revienne immédiatement. Elle papillonna un instant, vit du coin de l'œil Luka faire de même avant de lui demander :

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, pas vrai ? »

Elle fit non de la tête, osant une main dans les cheveux de son _petit-ami_ , puisqu'ils le voulaient bien, et elle songea qu'elle aurait tout le mal du monde à quitter ce contact. Heureusement, elle n'aurait sans doute pas à le faire avant un certain temps. Sauf peut-être pour …

« Dis, hm … Tu voudrais bien enfiler un T-shirt ? Parce que, hm, si tu restes comme ça je crois que je vais mourir. »

.

« Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ? »

Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait, vraiment, pour lui poser cette question à laquelle il ne voulait pas de réponse. Elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait, à sa place.

« À part que j'ai trébuché sur de l'air, perdu mes mots et oublié comment respirer cinq fois ? Nickel. »

Il rit, et secoua doucement la tête.

« Tu es chat-rmante quand tu fais ça. Je suis content pour toi. »

Et elle ne savait pas comment il faisait, définitivement, pour être aussi sincère en cet instant. Ça lui donnerait presque envie de pleurer. À la place, elle rit, et il rit aussi, et il leva le poing. Elle le cogna doucement.

« Bien joué ! »

.

.

.

Et voilà, la fin de cette histoire …

Ça aura mis du temps, mais le dernier épisode m'a trop motivé à écrire. J'ai besoin de Lukanette. Feed me.

Bref.

J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas déçu et que vous aurez apprécié jusqu'au bout ! En tout cas j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire tout du long, alors voilà.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, et à très vite j'espère !


End file.
